Cum on Over
by angelsinstead
Summary: A series of short chapters or drabbles depicting One Life to Live Couples in various sexual scenarios. Warning : Explicit sex
1. Aerobics Lessons

Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only!

*~Aerobics Lessons~*

When her career as an attorney hadn't turned out quite the way she had wanted, Tea had gotten a job as an aerobics instructor. She gave private lessons. Since she was so sexy and beautiful, she had a great deal of clients. One day she got a call from Irene Manning. "I need someone to come over to my compound and give my son Victor a private lesson. He needs a little help with bending and stretching. Do you think you could cum on over?" Irene asked Tea on the phone.

"Sure, I'll be right there," replied Tea. "I can't wait to meat your son."

Tea arrived at Irene's compound with all her equipment. "Where is your son?" Tea questioned Irene.

"He's tied up in his bedroom," Irene stated.

"Tied up?" Tea spoke with surprise. "Why is he tied up?"

"He's never been allowed to leave the compound, nor has he been anywhere near a woman. He's starving for sex."

"The poor dear," Tea said sadly. "I better go in right away... and begin his lesson."

Irene smiled. "I will show you the way."

They walked down a series of corridors until they arrived at Victor's bedroom. Just as Irene had stated, Victor lay there naked, tied up to a bed. He looked at Tea, drooling and making animalistic noises. "Is he always such a bad boy?" Tea asked Irene.

Irene didn't respond. She just quickly left the room, locking the door behind her. "Hey, wait!" Tea cried out, realizing it was locked from the outside. She was now locked in a room with a horny man who had never had the pleasure of bedding a woman. Whatever was she to do with him? She was supposed to be teaching him aerobics!

Tea walked over toward the bed and gave handsome Victor a provacative smile. "Hello, Victor. My name is Tea DelGado... and I am your new aerobics instructor. I am here to give you a lesson in bending and stretching. Which would you like to try first?"

Victor just leered at her, an erection forming between his legs. *I'd like to bend you over and stretch you,* he was thinking.

"Well, I suppose I should untie you. Then we can get started," Tea spoke as she bent over him and began to untie his hands from the bedposts. As she leaned forward, she pressed her ample breasts against his face. Victor reached up and bit one of her nipples.

"Ohhh yeah... that feels so good. You're such a BADDDD boy," Tea said to him. She had his hands untied, and he started fonding her breasts. He molded them and toyed with her nipples.

"You better be good, Victor. Remember... we must work on your lesson," Tea said as she turned around slowly, bending over slightly so her ass was close to his face. She started to untie his ankles from the foot of the bed. While she was working to release the bonds, Victor was raising her skirt.

She had his ankles untied as she felt him cupping her pussy from behind. "What are you doing, Victor?" she asked with a little giggle.

Victor didn't respond to her question as he pushed the crotch of her panties aside and thrust two fingers into her soaked channel. "Ohhh my God!" Tea gasped, going weak in the knees and nearly collapsing right on top of him.

Victor hadn't had sex even once in his thirty-three years of life, so he was like a ravenous, sex-starved beast. He threw Tea down on the bed on her stomach. He raised her slightly as he grabbed her around the waist. He aligned his cock with her moist slit and thrust his way inside. "YES! Ohhh yesssssss!" she cried out as he stretched her open with the girth of his cock.

Over and over he plunged into her sweetness until she came. As she spilled her juices on his bed, he exploded deep inside her ravaged pussy. She fell down on the bed upon the wet spot, totally exhausted.

After awhile he turned her over, ready to go again. "You sure don't say much, do you?" she asked as she gazed into his eyes.

He only smirked at her as he truly had enjoyed his lesson. Aerobics had been great fun. He'd always wanted a lesson in "bending" and "stretching."


	2. Backdoor Entrance

Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only!

*~Backdoor Entrance~*

After a wild night of drinking and playing pool at Rodi's, Todd had ended up at John's place. He wasn't even sure how he had got there. He was totally, shit-faced drunk. He stumbled into John's apartment at Angel's Square, laughing and singing a song about spaghetti and coconuts. John looked at him, and he couldn't help but smirk.

"God, Manning, you sure can't hold your liquor," John said as he helped Todd over to the couch.

"Not my fault," Todd said in a slurred voice.

"And you wanna know what else is not my fault?" Todd asked.

"What?"

"I haven't had sex for eight freakin years."

"Not my problem."

"I need a lover..." Todd drawled out.

"Don't look at me."

Suddenly Todd WAS looking at him. John looked kind of cute in the pale light of his apartment. Todd wanted to experiment with him and now was the perfect time because he was totally drunk. He could say it was the alcohol that made him do it in the morning.

"Hey, come 'ere," Todd called out.

"I wanna tell you something," Todd said as he motioned John over with his hand.

"Whattya want now, Manning?"

*You,* Todd thought with a smirk.

When John stepped closer, Todd grabbed him about the waist and pulled him down on top of him. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" John growled.

"I'm trying to seduce you," Todd spoke as he felt John's body pressed against his. Immediately, Todd became aroused. It really had been eight years. And tonight he was ready to live again.

John set his penetrating gaze on Todd. "Alright. I will take care of your needs," John gave in. "But you better pleasure me well."

"I promise I will," Todd agreed as he reached between their bodies and unzipped John's jeans. John's semi-erect cock suddenly sprung free.

"Would you look at that? You're already getting a boner," Todd said as he reached for John's shaft and started to stroke it.

"Shut up, Manning and play with my cock," John demanded.

After a moment, Todd abruptly stopped. "It's my turn to get pleasure. I want to shove my cock deep inside you."

"Alright," John said as he moved off of Todd and situated himself over the coffee table. His ass was in air as Todd slid off the couch and approached him.

"This is going to hurt you far more than it hurts me," Todd quipped. Then with no further preliminaries, Todd shoved his cock deep into John's backdoor entrance.

"Holy fucken mother of Christ!" John yelped as he took every single inch of Todd's throbbing cock. It hurt like hell, but felt extremely erotic and kinky at the same time.

"Fuck it hard and deep!" John exclaimed.

Todd began to pound away at the tiny hole, sweat forming at his brow. It felt so good to be so deep inside of John. "Where do you want my sperm?" Todd asked, because very soon he was going to explode. After all, it had been eight years.

"Shoot it all over my ass!" John cried out.

Todd pulled free of John's ravaged asshole and spilled his sperm all over John's asscheeks. John shuddered as each hot drop hit his skin.

"That was so hot. Now it's my turn to fuck you."

Before Todd could protest, John grabbed him and threw him face-down on the couch. "Hey, not so rough," Todd protested, but John was already behind him, finding entry into the depths of his ass.

Todd let out a strangled gasp as John shoved his cock into his tight ass in a single stroke. "Ohhh it hurts ... it hurts..." Todd whimpered.

"You'll learn to like it rough!" John said as he rammed his cock into Todd again and again.

"You're killing me!"

"Shut up, Manning and enjoy me fucking you!" John responded as he began to pound into Todd even harder.

After a few minutes, most of the pain had faded and Todd was able to get some pleasure along with the pain. "You feel so amazing. I never want to stop fucking you!" John told Todd.

"You'll have to stop sometime... I like to eat..."

"And I like to fuck."

John went on that way for another ten or fifteen minutes, totally ravishing Todd's clenching asshole. Finally he came deep inside of Todd and pulled out with a pop. Todd fell down upon the couch, totally exhausted.

"I'm never drinking again..." Todd whined.

"Yes, you are. I am going to get you drunk more often..." John said with a smirk.


	3. Chained

Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only!

*~Chained~*

Victor had been kept prisoner by the crazy Alison Perkins and her partner in crime Mitch Lawrence for many months. Even after his niece Natalie had killed Mitch, Alison refused to set Victor free. She had him moved to a new location and continued to torment him. She locked him in chains in a dark, dank basement. Since she seldom came to check on him, he started to lose hope of ever being rescued. He feared no one knew he was alive. The urge to just close his eyes and sleep forever became very strong.

One day as he hung there, suspended by the chains, he had a vision. He opened his eyes to see John McBain standing there in the near-darkness. "McBain, what are you doing here?" Victor groaned.

"I'm here to help you," John answered as he stepped closer and lay his eyes upon Victor's nakedness.

"Ohhh my God, what did she do to you?" John said in horror, seeing all the marks on Victor's body where he had been beaten and abused by the crazy Alison.

"She's a twisted bitch," Victor responded. "Just get me out of here, okay? I need a doctor."

John stood there, just shaking his head. "I can't do that yet..."

"Why not? Can't you see I am in agony?"

"For years you and I were enemies. But after you were supposedly murdered, I realized..." Suddenly John's voice trailed off as he stared into Victor's eyes.

"Realized what?" Victor demanded.

John lay a hand on Victor's shoulder in a soft caress. Then his hand explored Victor's chest. John's touch felt amazingly good against Victor's wounded and ravaged body. "Please... you gotta let me go..."

"I never thought I would hear you beg me for anything," John said in a low voice as his hand caressed over the flesh of Victor's stomach.

"What are you doing? What kind of torment is this?" Victor demanded through clenched teeth. "Take OFF these chains!"

"I will," John promised. "But right now I have you right where I want you... and there's something I gotta know..."

Victor let out a passionate groan as John wrapped his hand around his cock, gently fondling it. Almost immediately, Victor had a massive erection. In the low light, John smiled. "I knew it," he said in an almost-whisper. He then got to his knees in the cold, dark basement and began pleasuring Victor with his skillful mouth.

Victor continued to groan as it felt so good. His body had been ravaged by Alison's abuse, but he didn't even care with John's warm, wet lips wrapped around the steel of his cock. It had been months for Victor, so almost immediately he had exploded jets of semen into John's throat. John drank every drop, then slowly kissed his way back up Victor's body. When he got to Victor's face, he planted a soft, kinky kiss upon his lips.

After the kiss had ended, Victor found John staring deeply into his eyes. "I think that's why we fought so hard; we wanted each other," spoke John. "After I thought you had been murdered... I realized how I felt for you. I had to find you, because I had this feeling you hadn't really died."

"Yeah, I am alive. Now set me free and take me to the hospital," Victor insisted in a low growl.

John began working on removing the chains. After a few moments, Victor was free, but too weak to stand on his own. John caught Victor in his arms before he fell to the ground. "I can't believe you took advantage of me in my weak and injured state," Victor said as John helped him leave the basement where he had been imprisoned.

"You enjoyed it and you know it."

"Yeah... maybe after I feel better, I can show you just how much I did enjoy it," Victor said with a little smirk.


	4. Dirty Dancing

Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only!

*~Dirty Dancing~*

Todd and Marty had been dating the past couple of months. They were getting closer, but Marty still felt uneasy around him. Sadly, they both knew why. After he had hurt her in the past, he had to earn her love and trust all over again. As incredible as they were together, Marty had a tough time when it came to physical intimacy. Todd didn't blame her at all. He was always so gentle and patient. He knew she hadn't been with anyone since that awful night, and he was determined to show her that he had changed and that he'd never hurt her again.

He had paid the bartender of Rodi's to close the tavern for the night so he and Marty could have the whole place to themselves. When Marty got there, he gave her some vodka to help her to relax. "Where is everyone, Todd?" she asked as she sipped at her drink.

"Don't know, don't care," he told her with a wink. "It's just you and me... and I like it that way."

"It's very quiet," she said as he stood up and walked over to the juke box. He flipped through the songs, searching for just the perfect tune.

Before he played his selection, he asked, "Would you dance with me, Marty?"

"Sure," she said a bit nervously as she set her drink aside. She wanted to dance with Todd. She truly wanted to be in his arms, but part of her was very scared. Not so much that he would lose control and hurt her... but afraid of her feelings for him. They were so deep and so strong... and she never wanted what they had to end. They had both been through so much, and this time she wanted everything to be absolutely right. She couldn't lose him again.

She stood up and joined him on the dance floor as the wild beat of the music began to play. Todd had paid for several selections, so one song would play after another. "Marty, you look so hot tonight," Todd said as he drew her into his arms. And she did. She always dressed so fuckin sexy, and he wanted her so damn much. Not being able to have her was driving him wild. He wanted her so bad, but it had to be on her terms. It had to be when she was ready, because he'd never hurt her again.

"You look pretty damn good yourself," she told him as she went into his arms. As their bodies pressed together to the beat of the music, Marty's heartbeat increased. It was beating like a wild drum in her chest, and she knew it was from Todd's presence. As they started moving together in a passionate rhythm, his hands slid up and down her body. Marty felt the breath sucked out of her throat when Todd placed his hands on her, lightly caressing her skin which was almost naked in her nearly non-existent clothing.

Dancing with Todd was so sexy and sensuous. Marty looked into his eyes as all thoughts were swept away. She realized then that she wanted him, and she did not want to wait another night. She took his hands into hers as they danced and lay them on her breasts- an invitation for him to touch her. *Are you sure, Marty?* he asked her with his eyes. She silently nodded, because she wanted him ever so much. She trusted him completely. She wanted to leave their past where it belonged, because the future was waiting for them.

Reading her thoughts, Todd began to caress her breasts through the thin fabic of her top. He realized she wasn't wearing a bra. As her nipples got hard, he ground his hips against hers. The dirty dancing was becoming incredibly hot as Todd's cock became swollen and erect. The need to make love to her was fierce as he suddenly lifted her in his arms. There was a swift moment of panic but it was drowned in the sweet words he whispered to her as he carried her over to the nearest table. He set her on the surface as he started to remove her clothes piece by piece. He tossed them all aside until she was naked.

"Ohhh my God, you're so beautiful," he murmured. He lowered his lips to give her a long, passionate kiss. His lips moved over her flesh, kissing her neck, then each of her breasts. He drew on each of the nipples with his mouth until they were so hard that they tingled.

"Todd!" she gasped, feeling his mouth sweep lower. He was kissing her inner thighs, then his tongue grazed over her pussylips. Her world exploded as he began licking at her clit, making it painfully erect. Her juices spilled out onto his tongue.

After he had made her cum, he worked his way back up her body, kissing her everywhere. "I love you so much," he murmured as he looked into her eyes.

"Show me," she challenged him.

He freed his erection and stepped between her legs. Gently he nudged her opening with his thick cock. "Please..." she quietly begged him.

Without a word, he slid inside. She closed her eyes, her head falling back as desire overcame her. She heard nothing but their harsh breathing and the driving beat which came from the speakers of the juke box. Over and over he filled her, sliding into her so easily as she was all silk and fire. "Todd... please! Faster! I need to cum!" she begged him.

Grasping her asscheeks in his rough hands, he began pounding into her harder. Suddenly her whole world crashed as she came so hard, spilling all of her juices onto his thrusting cock. As her inner muscles clasped him so tightly, Todd finally allowed himself to seek his own release. He began to fuck her harder until he came, spilling his seed inside her in a rush.

"Ohhh wow," she said as he captured her tightly in his arms.

"We should dance together more often," he spoke with a wicked grin.

"I like ... dancing with you," she murmured with a tiny giggle.

He pulled her off the table and held her against his chest. He was the happiest man alive in that moment. Marty was his again... and he was never letting her go.


	5. Enticement

Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only!

*~Enticement~*

Blair Cramer had been broken the law again. For the third time in less than a month, she'd been caught speeding. This time it was on Route 6 on the outskirts of Llanview. The lights of a police car trailing her vehicle left her with no choice but to pull over along the side of the road.

"Officer, I am so sorry-," Blair started saying as she looked up into the piercing blue eyes of Detective John McBain.

"Hi, Blair," John said as he gave her a little smirk. "Where were you going in such a hurry? You were clocking 79 in a 55."

"Ohhh you know me... always in such a rush..." Blair said with a little giggle and a seductive smile.

John scrawled something in his little notebook. "I think I am going to have to give you a ticket this time. You've already had two warnings," John said with a heavy sigh.

"A ticket? Really? Isn't there something else we could do...?" Blair asked in sexy voice. "Since you and I have a personal relationship, maybe you could overlook it just this once...?"

"I already overlooked it the last two times and just slapped you with a warning," John told her. "This time you have to pay the price."

"The price?" Blair spoke as she reached out and caressed his arm through the window. "What did you have in mind, John? Maybe a kinky strip search?"

"I think you need to step from the vehicle, Ms. Cramer. I need to check you for dangerous weapons," John said as he stepped away from the door and allowed Blair to exit.

Blair climbed out of the car, showing off a lot of sexy leg underneath her short skirt as she tried to entice John. "Are you going to frisk me, sexy man?" she asked him seductively.

"Lean over the hood and spread your legs," John ordered.

He walked up behind Blair as she pressed her hands on the hood and got into position just as he had commanded. He started feeling her body up and down, pausing at her breasts to gently fondle them and tease the nipples. "Do I have any dangerous weapons?" she asked him breathlessly.

"I think I may have found one," John said as he slid a hand up her skirt and caressed her ass through her silken panties. His hand slid lower to her plump pussylips as he traced them sensuously. "I found something wet and hot... definitely dangerous. I think I need to disarm it with my own 'weapon.'"

He pulled his 'weapon' from his pants, but not before locking Blair's hands behind her with a set of handcuffs. He slid her panties down her legs as he pushed her up against the hood of the car. "John!" she cried out as she felt the rigid length of his cock slide deep into her hot, slick center.

"Baby, you're soooo wet and tight!" John exclaimed as he began to fuck her forcefully, the car rocking up and down with this downward thrusts.

"Ohhh God!" Blair gasped as he sent her over the edge into sweet ecstasy.

Soon John shot his seed deeply into Blair's pink depths. He pulled free and wiped his cocktip clean on the back of her skirt. "Are you taking me into custody?" Blair asked as he turned her around and helped her adjust her clothing.

He pressed his lips to hers in a hot, delicious kiss as he removed the handcuffs. "I think something could be arranged. I think I'll have to keep you on house arrest," he responded with a smirk.

"Thanks, Detective McBain... for letting me off easy," she told him with a wink.

*And thanks for getting me off,* he was thinking as he saw her climbing back into her vehicle.


	6. Fondling, Fingering, & Fucking

Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only!

*~Fondling, Fingering, & Fucking~*

After her last attempt at romance with Todd, Blair was wounded. The past few relationships had turned out to be nightmares. "I'm so done with men! I hate them ALL!" Blair cried out.

"Even my brother?" asked Tea as she lounged upon the couch. Now five months pregnant, Tea stayed off her feet whenever possible. She was listening to her doctor's orders and taking it easy. After all she had been through losing her husband, she wanted a healthy child.

"It doesn't matter how I feel about Tomas. He hates me now considering I slept with Todd while Todd had him imprisoned."

"That's not your fault, Blair. You didn't know what a dirty snake Todd was."

"You did, Tea," Blair pointed out. "You and John figured it out."

"I tried to warn you, Blair. Really I did... but you wanted Todd."

"I wanted a fairy-tale, something I just couldn't have," Blair said sadly as she sunk down onto the couch next to Tea. Tenderly, Tea enfolded her into her into a loving embrace.

"I think we all want that," Tea said as she gently caressed Blair's golden hair in a gesture meant to soothe. "I am sorry you didn't find it with Tomas, or Todd, or Eli, or John..."

"Tea, stop already," Blair pleaded, knowing Tea could go on and on.

"I know you didn't find your fairy-tale, but you still have me... and you have your kids. You have so much, Blair. You don't need a man."

"Says the woman who mourned her husband so much that she didn't shower for nearly a week?"

"Yes, I was a mess when Victor died... but it really wasn't a week. Just three or four days..."

Blair smiled gently. "I know. I was the one who had to come over and soap you down... remember?"

"Ohhh I remember..." Tea said as her voice became husky, just hinting on the edge of desire.

"I made you feel sooo much better..."

"You certainly did. Your touch healed me," Tea said as she turned slightly in Blair's embrace and tugged her closer. Very softly their lips met in a slow, lingering kiss. Tea pulled back, looking into Blair's amber eyes. "Thank you for being there for me after I lost my husband. I wouldn't have been able to make it through the endless pain without you."

"You'll never lose me, Tea," Blair promised as she gently traced Tea's sweet lips with her fingertip.

She pulled Tea closer, as close as she could get her with Tea facing her and seated in her lap. She kissed her again, this time with feverish hunger. She wanted Tea. It had been months. They'd only had that one kinky experience together in the shower just before Victor's funeral. As she had soaped Tea's beautiful body, she realized she wanted more than just her friendship. She wanted all of Tea DelGado and that had scared her. Neither talked about it after it was over, but Blair hadn't been able to forget. Now that Todd and Tomas were no longer on her mind, Blair realized that she had everything she had ever wanted right here in Tea's arms.

She broke away from the kiss, gazing at Tea. "I want to be with you, Tea. I don't just want to make love to you ... I want you for always."

"Blair, I don't know..." Tea said hesitantly. "I've been through so much; losing Victor. And now that I am pregnant-."

"I'll help you care for the baby. All I am asking is that you give us a chance."

"I don't know, Blair. I love our friendship... and I never want to do anything to harm it. It's the one true thing I have in my life."

"I understand, sweetheart... and I won't push you," Blair responded. "But if you ever change your mind... if you ever think we have a chance, just know that I want you with me, and I'd like to hold you in my arms from here on out..."

The temptation to take Blair up on her offer was so strong, but even so Tea hesitated. Her life had changed so much over the past few months, and she wasn't sure she was ready for a permanant relationship. Despite her reservations, she wanted Blair so much. She knew they both needed each other.

"You could spend the night ... and sleep in my bed," she offered.

"Really? We don't have to do it in the shower this time?" Blair asked teasingly.

"No, that was fun... but uhhhh... I wasn't really myself. I was grieving so strongly. I had a very wounded heart... and you mended it, Blair."

"Could you mend mine, too?" Blair asked as tears gathered in her gorgeous amber orbs. "Todd hurt me soooo much."

"I'll do my best to heal you," Tea promised. "Let's go upstairs."

She climbed off of Blair's lap, lightly tugging on her hand as she coaxed her to join her upstairs. A few minutes later, they had entered Tea's bedroom. Tea lit a few candles as Blair climbed into bed. "I love your bed, Tea. It's soooo soft..."

"It's as soft as your hair..." Tea murmured as she crawled into bed next to Blair and started caressing Blair's golden locks once again. "I'll never get enough of touching you..."

"Tea, I have never made love to a pregnant woman before," Blair suddenly stated.

"Technically I was pregnant when we were in the shower..." Tea reminded.

"Yeah, but we didn't know it then. You weren't very far along." As she spoke the words, Blair started to caress the mound that was Tea's baby, her touch gentle and light. When she spoke to the baby in Spanish, Tea giggled.

"She likes your voice, Blair."

"She? You're having a girl?"

"Yep, I just found out at my last ultrasound. I didn't get the chance to tell you, because you were dealing with Todd."

Blair rolled her eyes as the mention of her ex's name. "Let's not talk about Todd. There's only us here, Tea. And I want you. Take off all your clothes," Blair urged.

Tea's eyes got dark with desire as she turned around to let Blair unzip her maternity dress. It flattered all Tea's sexy curves... but Blair would rather see Tea in her full, naked glory. She knew Tea had a seriously delectable body because she had seen it before.

After Blair unzipped her, Tea pulled the dress over her head. She wore a lacy dark-purple bra and panty set. "God, Tea... you're so incredibly sexy," Blair breathed. "Take it all off now. I want to touch you... I want to make you cum."

"Do you want to lick my pussy?"

"Yes. Just like I did in the shower. You taste heavenly. I want to lick your little clit."

"Mmmmm," Tea said in a sexy purr as she unfastened her bra and dropped it onto the floor. She then slid her panties down her legs until she was totally naked.

"God, Tea... you're so fuckin hot. Lay on the bed and spread your legs for me."

Tea did as Blair commanded, laying back on the comfort of the bed as her legs came open, exposing her dusky-pink treasures to Blair's heated gaze. "Your pussy is so wet already..." Blair said as she ran her finger lightly down Tea's seam. Tea's pussy-lips seemed to unfurl at Blair's tender touch. She raised her hips slightly, wanting Blair to touch her more. She wanted Blair's fingers and tongue embedded in her deeply until she screamed.

"That feels sooo good," Tea said in a gasp. "I want more, Blair. Please." Her dark eyes were wild as she waited to see what Blair would do next.

"You want this?" Blair asked as she began nibbling on Tea's neck.

"Ohhh yes... THAT. And fondle my breasts, too. They NEED your touch."

"They need this?" Blair asked as she cupped both full breasts in her palms, gently squeezing them. The nipples were sensitive from Tea's pregnancy as Blair pulled on both of them with her fingers.

"Oooo that hurts and feels so good all at once. I need you so much, Blair."

"How much?" Blair prompted as she spread tender kisses upon the swollen mound of Tea's stomach.

"Soooo much. My pussy aches for you. I want you inside me... your tongue and your fingers, thrusting..."

"You're going to get what you want, Ms. DelGado; I promise you. I am going to make you cum so hard you're going to scream my name..."

"YES!" Tea said as she arched toward Blair's kisses as they were going lower. Blair gently kissed over each of Tea's parted thighs. She could smell the sweet scent of Tea's desire. She smelled of sultry musk and roses.

"I can't wait to fuck you, Tea," Blair said as she pulled apart the lips of Tea's pussy.

"Ohhh please, Blair! I can't wait..." Tea cried out. "I need you inside me now!"

"You need me here?" Blair asked as she teased her fingers over Tea's engorged little clit. Tea bucked her hips, her body craving Blair's erotic touch. Blair didn't stop. She licked and teased Tea's clit as her fingers glided down to Tea's slick opening.

Tea let out passionate screams as Blair thrust those fingers deep inside her, stretching the tender lips of Tea's slit. "Fuck me, Blair... please fuck me! Make me cum!" Tea said in a sexy command.

"Do you want it fast and hard, Tea? Do you want me to fuck you deep?" Blair asked as she wiggled her fingers into Tea as far as they could possibly go.

"Y-yes!" Tea panted as she raised her pussy toward Blair's thrusting fingers.

Blair began to pound in and out of Tea as Tea's sweet juices coated her fingers and helped ease the way. "Your pussy is so tight, Tea. It's clenching on my fingers. Are you going to cum?" Blair asked in a sexy voice.

Tea's only response was a scream as she came and came so hard, her juices exploding from her pussy in a rush. They coated Blair's whole hand as Tea quivered with the aftershocks of her climax. "Ohhh Blair..." Tea said as she fell back upon the bed, totally exhausted. "That was soooo good..."

"We're not done yet," Blair said as she was licking her fingers clean.

"We're not?"

"No. I haven't finished fondling, fingering, and fucking you yet. I want to do it for hours," Blair stated. "Then you can do it to me."

"Ohhh God..." moaned Tea as she didn't even have the strength to move a single muscle.

"I'll give you a couple of moments to recover," Blair said as she lay down next to her lover and drew her into her arms. She kissed Tea gently as she let her taste her own sweet flavor which clung to Blair's kinky lips.

"I'll never get enough of you," Tea whispered as her fingers glided into Blair's golden hair.

Blair smiled at Tea. "Thank you for healing me, sweetheart."

"I'm not finished... healing you yet..." Tea stated. "How about a kinky 69?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Blair spoke with a sexy smirk.


	7. Grand Piano & GString

Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only!

*~G-string and Grand Piano~*

Marty had arrived for the scheduled piano lesson.  
>Tea had wanted it to be a big surprise for her husband. He was surprised alright. He grabbed her and pulled her out of the foyer and into the spacious living room where the grand piano was housed. The piano had been a gift Tea had purchased for Victor for his last birthday. He had jokingly told her it was a beautiful piece but reminded her that neither one of them knew how to play. She had told him that it was okay; she'd hire someone to give them lessons.<p>

And as promised, Marty now stood in their foyer, ready to begin their first lesson. She was wearing a long black dress that clung to all her curves. "Excuse us," Victor said quickly before he swept Tea away into the other room.

"Victor, what's going on?" Tea asked once they were alone.

"I should be the one asking you that," Victor said in a low growl. "What's Marty doing here?"

"She's here to teach us piano lessons."

"I can't believe you hired HER. You know how much I want her."

"Yes, I am aware that you still have fantasies about her."

"I can't help it, Tea. A part of me is sitll deeply in love with her."

"I understand that, Victor. Just trust me when I say that Marty is the perfect one to teach us piano lessons," Tea said as she gave her husband a soothing kiss upon the cheek. "Now let's not keep her waiting."

"Alright," Victor said with a heavy sigh as they walked toward the foyer together and invited Marty into the living room to see the grand piano.

"It's beautiful," Marty said as she stepped into the living room and lightly touched the keys. "I haven't played on anything this grand for such a long time."

She turned to place the glittering jewels of her bright blue eyes onto Victor and his heart melted. He wanted Marty so much he was dying inside. His longing to hold her consumed him. He moved forward, approaching her as sat down at the piano bench. It was wide enough for the both of him as he seated himself next to her. "Will you show me how to play?" he asked her.

"I'd love to," she said as she took his hand and showed him where to place his fingers. "I can tell that you'll be a natural."

"Really?" said Victor with a low chuckle.

"Ohhh yes. Such long fingers. They're very strong. You definitely have piano-playing fingers."

Victor was thinking of something else at that moment he could be doing with his fingers. Without even thinking, he reached over and placed his face into Marty's soft curls, inhaling her sweet scent. Marty shuddered and he had barely even touched her.

"Marty, I can't do this..." Victor said as he started to get up. "I'm sorry."

"Can't do what, Victor?" she asked as she turned to look at him.

"Can't be this close to you; without touching you."

The corners of Marty's lips rose up in a teasing smile. "You want to touch me, Victor?" she asked him innocently.

"So much... Forget the lesson. I just wanna fuck you."

"Hey," Tea said as she walked up behind them and lay a hand upon each of their shoulders. "Have the two of you forgotten me? I am here in the room, you know."

"Tea, it's all your fault that this has happened," Victor accused as he turned around on the bench to look at his wife. "You know how much I want Marty. You know I still have deep feelings for her. Yet you've invite her into our house under some pretense that she's going to be teaching us lessons. What do you think-?"

Suddenly Victor's voice trailed away as Marty started to pop the buttons of his shirt to expose his muscular chest. She placed soft kisses on the exposed skin as Tea unzipped his pants and released his semi-aroused cock. "Shut up, Victor," his wife demanded.

Marty gave a little laugh, her lips tickling against his skin. She moved her kisses up to his neck, then placed her lips against his. She kissed him hungrily as though she were starved for him. After she pulled away, Victor looked dazed. He looked down and saw Tea stroking his cock.

"What are you two doing to me?" he groaned.

"I think they call it seduction," said Marty as she stood and started taking off her dress. It pooled at her feet as she dropped it to the floor. To Victor's surprise and shock, she stood there in nothing more than a tiny g-string. His mouth fell open as he gazed her with vivid lust.

"Ohhh God," he groaned as she gazed upon her luscious breasts.

Tea stopped stroking him long enough to get undressed as well. She then drew Marty into her arms and gently kissed her. Victor couldn't believe that his wife was in another woman's arms, and the woman she was kissing was the one he had longed for more than any other. Tonight all his dreams were going to cum true.

"Victor, don't just stand there staring at us. Take your clothes off," Tea insisted.

Victor stood up, dropping all of his clothes to the floor. It didn't take him long as Tea and Marty had practically undressed him earlier. Now all three of them were naked except for Marty's sexy g-string. It clung to her pussy as Victor moved closer. He slid his hand down her body in a sensuous caress until he reached the strip of material between her legs.

"I'm gonna take that off with my teeth."

Victor got down on his hands and knees and started to remove the g-string with his pearly-white teeth. He tugged on it and pulled it down Marty's sexy legs to reveal her beautiful pussy. After he removed it, Victor kissed up her legs until he reached the juncture of her slightly-parted thighs. He placed a kiss over her center, finding her moist and stimulated. His tongue snaked out as he got a taste of her.

Suddenly Tea grabbed him by a fistful of hair, pulling him off of Marty. "Victor, you're going to have a chance to fuck Marty, I promise. In fact, you can fuck BOTH of us, but we want you to give us a little show first," Tea insisted.

"What kind of a show?" Victor asked as he was still on his hands and knees looking up at his wife.

"I want you to put on Marty's g-string and lay down on the piano," Tea told him.

"You're kidding, right?" Victor asked.

"No, I am not. Do it," she said as she tugged at his hair again.

"Alright... alright. I'll do it," he responded. He'd do anything for the chance to fuck Marty again.

Victor rose to his feet and swiped the g-string off of the floor. The material was still damp from Marty's juices. Trying to control the raging hormones that surged toward his cock, he started to pull the g-string up his legs. Marty and Tea bent down on the floor to "help." When he saw the two beautiful women kneeling at his feet, Victor's cock only got bigger. He was gonna go crazy if he didn't get to stick it in something soon.

"Victor, your cock is too big!" Tea complained. "It keeps trying to come out of the g-string."

"That's because it needs to fuck," Victor said with a smirk as she lead him over to the piano.

"Crawl up on the piano... and Marty will join you there. I get to watch," Tea stated.

Victor didn't argue. How could he? He was going to have Marty on top of him soon, deliciously naked.

He settled himself atop the piano and lay down upon it's smooth surface. Moments later, Marty joined him, climbing atop him. His eyes locked to hers as he settled his big hands on her lovely breasts and gently fondled them.

"You look so hot in my g-string," she whispered.

"It's moist with your pussy juices. They're clinging to my cock," he whispered back to her.

"What are you two whispering about?" Tea asked.

"Kinky things," Victor spoke up. "Are you afraid you're missing out?"

"A little," Tea answered. "But I will get to fuck you both before the night is through."

Marty rubbed her lower body against Victor's, feeling his throbbing cock straining against the thin material of her g-string. "Should we removed this?" she asked as she reached down and fingered the thin strap that held it in place at his hip.

"I want it off..." Victor groaned.

"Want me to take it off with my teeth for you?" she asked him.

"Doesn't matter. I just want it off so I can fuck you."

She kissed him softly as she began tugging it off. Soon she had slid it down his body, and Tea reached for it and pulled it off his foot where it was dangling. "The sexiest g-string ever!" she exclaimed as she caught it in her teeth and did a little dance.

Victor rolled Marty's nipples between his fingers, feeling them become rock-hard from his passionate touch. "I need to be inside you, Marty. Guide me there," he urged her. She reached down between their bodies, grasping his thick cock. She aimed it toward her hot, moist center. Soon she felt him stabbing inside of her. She bit her lower lip as he pushed forward with his hips, entering her all the way.

"Ohhh God, you feel soooo damn good," he groaned. "So tight and wet. I could fuck you forever."

"Don't forget me," Tea spoke up. She climbed up on the surface of the piano to join Victor and Marty who were locked together in a lustful embrace.

"Come here, Tea," Victor beckoned her. "I will lick your pussy while I am fucking Marty."

Tea settled herself over her husband's face, her slit inches from his lips. Victor's tongue snaked out to trace her inner lips. Getting a taste of Tea on his tongue, he surged up harder into Marty's slick center. Marty cried out, feeling every thick inch of him slide into her.

Tea smeared her juices all over Victor's face as Marty fucked him. The piano became a playground for their wild and kinky 'lesson.' "Move faster, Marty," Victor urged. "I wanna cum inside you..." But after those words, he wasn't able to speak, because Tea's slick center was pressed tightly against his lips.

Bouncing up and down atop Victor, Marty felt her tight walls starting to clench on him. Her nipples tingled and her clit throbbed. "I'm cumming!" she cried out as she spilled her juices all over his thrusting cock.

Victor growled against Tea's pussy as he came, too, spilling his seed deeply into Marty's beautiful body. With his tongue still sliding against Tea's pussy, he tried to make it a three-way orgasm, but Tea wasn't able to cum.

He lifted Marty off of him and slid out from underneath Tea. He suddenly wanted to see his lovely wife licking Marty in a kinky 69. He smirked as he suggested that Tea taste both himself and Marty by licking Marty's pussy clean.

"I can do that," Tea said as Victor helped the two beautiful women get into position. His cock got stiff was he watched Tea's tongue enter Marty's juicy pussy. He couldn't wait to watch them cum.

Reaching down to fondle his meat, Victor watched as Tea and Marty devoured one another. While Tea ate out Marty's pussy, Victor slid a moistened finger into Marty's ass. She cried out at first, but then started moving against his forceful thrusts. After awhile, Marty cried out as she was cumming again. Victor withdrew his finger and resumed stroking his cock. He stroked it faster, but still Tea hadn't cum.

After a couple of minutes, he pulled Marty off of Tea. He climbed on top of his wife and thrust his extremely hard shaft into the petals of her pussy. "Fuck me, Victor!" she screamed as she slid her long nails down his back.

Marty watched as Victor pumped his hips, fucking Tea fiercely. Where their lovemaking had been sensuous and passionate, his sex with Tea was wild and rough in contrast. Victor made Tea scream in pleasure as she came forcefully, spilling her juices all over the surface of the piano. Victor groaned, shooting his hot seed into Tea's tight depths. After he withdrew, Marty licked his cock clean, tasting Tea's juice and his sperm that clung to his tip. Victor stroked Marty's hair as he said with a smirk, "I really think I am gonna like my piano lessons..."


	8. Healing

Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only!

*~Sexual "Healing"~*

She was tired of him yelling at her. She was tired of his anger. It wasn't her fault that she had turned to another man for comfort. John felt safe and familiar. He comforted her when Jason seemed lost in his own pain. She was the one who had been violated. She was the one who was carrying a monster's child. Why couldn't Jason understand? It really didn't matter now. She wasn't going back home. She showed up at John's hotel room with tears in her eyes.

"Sam, what is it? What happened?" he asked her with tenderness.

"We had another fight. I left him," Sam said sadly. "I'm not going back."

He wrapped his arms around her and took her inside. Gently he held her as she cried. "Surely you can try to work things out with him..."

"I tried. Over and over again. He's being selfish. All he feels is his own pain. He doesn't see how much this hurts me," Sam said sorrowfully.

"After the death of my daughter, I always wanted another child. I didn't think it would be possible... but by some miracle, I got pregnant again..." she said as she placed her hands over her 'baby bump.' "I am carrying this precious child... but it isn't his. I was raped. A man took me against my will. It isn't my fault. Nor is it this baby's fault...but he said he didn't know if he could- could love it..."

She dissolved into tears as John held her closer and kissed the top of her head. "It's going to be alright, Sam," he whispered to her, his voice a tender caress.

"No, it's not. I have lost Jason..." she murmured. "You know what? I have decided I really don't want him anymore. He can't love this baby, this innocent child... his own flesh and blood, considering it is his brother's child, because this baby isn't his. If he can't love the baby... then he can't love me. Because this baby is a part of me."

"Yes, it is..." John said as he lay his hand on Sam's stomach and felt the little one moving within. "Just because Franco is this baby's biological father doesn't mean it isn't deserving of love. This is the child you were meant to have, Sam. A precious gift. I am sorry that Jason doesn't understand that."

Sam looked up into his bright blue eyes. "But you do, don't you?"

John nodded. "But it truly doesn't matter what I think or feel," he stated.

"It matters to me."

She placed her hand on his cheek in a soft caress. "John, I am hurting. Can you make me feel better? Can you take my pain away?"

John suddenly realized what she was asking him and as much as he wanted it, he feared it would end in regret. "Do you know what it is you are asking, Sam?" he questioned as he lightly traced her lower lip.

She nodded. "I want you to make love to me."

"What about Jason?"

"I'm not going back to him. He hurt me. I need something more than he can possibly give me. I need you," she informed him.

"I have commitments, Sam. I am not a free man," he warned her.

"I know," she said with a little sigh. "Your heart is torn between two places and times, but I think you'll soon come to realize your heart belongs here... with me..."

John hesitated, but only for a second, because he wanted Sam beyond reason. He knew it may end in disaster, but he didn't care. He wanted to make love to her. He wanted a sample of her sweetness, so that he could decide where his future would lie. He lifted her into his arms and carried her toward the bed.

"You're absolutely sure?" he asked her as he lay her against the pillows.

"Yes. I want you. Please make me forget all the pain and sorrow... if only for awhile," she urged him. She grabbed onto the collar of his shirt, pulling him down to her in a passionate kiss. The fire between them left no room for doubts. They were totally immersed in each other.

As he kissed her, John unbuttoned his shirt. He undid his pants so they slid down his legs. He only broke from the kiss long enough to remove his boxers. As soon as he'd freed his throbbing erection, Sam reached for him again. She pulled him down on the bed beside her and crawled on top of him. "I want you so much..." she told him as he started undressing her. Slowly he removed her shirt, caressing her breasts through her maternity bra.

"You're so beautiful, Sam," he groaned, spreading kisses across her silken skin wherever his lips could reach. Oddly, this didn't feel like the first time they had made love. It was as though they had been together many, many times. As that familiar feeling of deja vu struck him, she unclasped her bra and tossed it aside.

He sunk his face into her lovely breasts, nibbling and suckling the bountiful globes. As he took the sweet flesh into his mouth, she caressed his chest, raking her nails across his skin. "Your heart beats so fast... could it be that you are excited?" she teased him.

"It always beats fast when I am with you," he admitted. He carefully lifted her off of him and peeled away the last of her clothes. He couldn't wait to sink into her softness.

He wanted to kiss her everywhere and make her cum with his tongue, but he was urgent in his need for her. He slid himself over her body, careful of her protruding stomach. Despite his urgency, he vowed to be careful of her unborn child.

As he pressed his throbbing cock against her entrance, he hesitated, looking deeply into her dark-brown eyes. She saw the questions and the uncertaintly as she met his gaze, and she loved him for it even more. "It's okay, John. I want you... I want THIS," she assured him.

Hearing her words, John surged into her silken folds. She fit him like a second skin. "Sam," he groaned as he entered her as deeply as he could possibly go.

"John!" she cried out as she wound her sexy legs around his waist. Lost in a tidal wave of passion, they began making passionate love to one another. For every thrust into her body, Sam met John half-way. She scratched his back with her nails as her sharp teeth scored his neck. John moaned, lost in the intensity of his desire for her.

"Fuck!" John yelled as he spilled himself deep inside her velvet depths. Sam screamed his name, cumming hard in the same instant he had reached ecstasy. After it was over, John could barely move.

Finally he managed to lay down next to her and take her in his arms. "You're like a little vampire in bed," he teased her as he touched the rosy marks she had made upon his neck.

"You bring it out in me," she told him with a beautiful smile.

"No regrets?" he asked her.

"I'd never regret what we just shared," she responded as she curled up against his chest.

"How about you, do you have any regrets?" she asked him.

"My only regret is that I didn't meet you first," he said as he held her closer. Now he had a big decision to make... and it wouldn't be an easy one. He could stay with Natalie, the mother of his child... or he could remain in Port Charles with the woman who made him feel complete. Somehow he knew it was just a matter of time before he relented and gave into his heart.


	9. Ice Cream

Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only!

*~Ice Cream~*

Ever since Victor and Marty had gotten back together, she was pleased to realize that Victor was extremely kinky. Now that he knew he wasn't Todd, his true sexual nature had surfaced. He now knew he wasn't the man who had hurt her and as a result, he had become a wild man in the bedroom.

It had been a particularly long day, and Marty was resting in bed. After awhile, Victor joined her there with a huge bowl of ice cream. "A snack?" she asked him with a smile. "Are you going to share that with me?"

"Ohhh yeah, you can bet I am gonna give you some of this," Victor said with a smirk.

"What flavor is it?" Marty asked as she glanced into the bowl.

"I couldn't decide," he responded. "So I got three scoops of each flavor. Strawberry, vanilla, and chocolate."

"Mmmm... it looks delicious. Can I have some?"

"Only if you remove all of your clothes."

"I have to take off all my clothes to eat ice cream?"

"Yeah," he said with a grin as he set the bowl aside and started to remove his own clothing. Soon he stood there totally naked, so Marty followed suit.

"I'm naked now," she told him. "Where's my ice cream?"

Victor dipped a finger in the vanilla ice cream and rubbed it against her breasts, teasing her nipples. "I can't wait to taste you," he said as he bent his head and licked the ice cream off a pink peak. He pulled the nub into his mouth and sucked on it strongly.

"You taste delicious," he murmured. "Now lie down on the bed."

Marty did as Victor requested as he joined her in bed with the bowl of ice cream. "What are you going to do with that?" she asked him with a sexy smile.

"I'm giving you your ice cream," he said as he pulled her legs apart to expose her glistening pink center.

He proceeded to smear ice cream all over her pussy. Dipping his finger repeatedly into the sweet treat, he placed a streak of chocolate ice cream over her seam. On the left side, he smeared vanilla. Then on the right side, he applied stawberry ice cream. "You're so naughty," Marty told him as he bent down between her legs to eat his yummy treat.

"You taste heavenly," he said as he licked up every drop of the ice cream which clung to her womanly folds.

Marty spread her legs wider apart so he had better access. Victor reached for a big spoonful of the strawberry ice cream. Opening her wide with his fingers, he placed the ice cream deep inside her, spoon and all. "Ohhh myyy God!" Marty gasped as it felt so cold and erotic.

After he had withdrawn the spoon, Victor pressed her legs together to let the cold treat melt deep inside. "I love strawberries and cream," he stated as he inserted his hand into the "V" between her legs and stroked her little clit. Marty shivered as she felt the ice cream melting inside her walls. As he toyed with her clit, she raised her hips toward his stroking fingers.

"Cum for me!" he prompted. "Cum hard!"

Marty suddenly screamed as an explosive orgasm ripped through her brought on by Victor's sexy words. When he pulled her legs open again, he licked and tasted her juicy center. He dipped his tongue into the strawberries and cream, getting a taste of the sweet treat along with her unique essence. "Victor!" she gasped, feeling his tongue slide deep in her clenching entrance.

After he made her cum again, he finally came up for air. He kissed her on the lips as he shared the exotic taste with her. "You're so bad," she said when she broke away from his kiss. "It's time for YOUR ice cream now."

Victor moaned as she dipped her finger into the ice cream and began tracing the sticky treat onto his cock. They played with the ice cream for another hour, until every single bite was gone. Then they curled up together and snuggled, totally spent from their kinky adventures.

As she relaxed in his arms, Victor told her, "Tomorrow night we'll have cherry jello with bananas."


	10. Jail

Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only!

*~Jail~*

Kim lay on her lonely cot in her prison cell, staring at the ceiling. How many times had she lay here, staring at the same dark stain on the ceiling day after day, wishing for something better... wishing for something new? She hated it here in prison and the loneliness was getting to her. There was no one to talk to... and she missed getting out into the sunshine and taking in fresh air. There was so much she missed in the outside world... the world behind the bars... but she probably missed Stacy most of all. Stacy- her BFF, her bestie who had been with her through thick and thin. It was so unfair that Stacy had died and she was locked up behind bars; this dark, dank little jail cell for the rest of her life.

She had been given life without the possibility of parole. What kind of life did she have without Stacy? "Nothing matters... nothing really matters at all," Kim whispered sadly as the tears squeezed quietly from her eyes. She closed them quickly, only wanting to rest. Only numbing sleep could take away this pain. She was going to be here a long time to drown in her sorrows.

"Kimmie," she heard a voice say. A sweet voice... the voice of an angel. Stacy's voice.

Kim's eyes popped open. She looked around the prison cell and saw Stacy standing there in a long white gown. Stacy's blond hair was shimmering, just like the fabric of the beautiful, ivory gown she was wearing.

"Stacy! What are you doing here?" Kim shouted. "You're dead!"

"Shhh... I know I am dead," Stacy shushed her. "Be quiet, Kimmie. You'll wake the other prisoners."

Kim sat up on her cot, then swivelled her body to get a closer look at Stacy. Stacy didn't look dead... in fact she appeared to be glowing with heavenly beauty.

"Stacy, you're so beautiful. Are you an angel?" Kim asked.

"An angel? Me?" Stacy spoke. "Hardly. I just got sent here on a mission... to help you."

"Really? What do you need to help me with?" Kim questioned. "My life pretty much sucks right now. My shithead of a brother Cutter said I killed someone... to cover his own butt. I didn't do it, Stacy... and I am locked up in here for life. I guess I didn't have much of a life anyway, after losing you."

"Don't say that, Kimmie," Stacy said as she sat down on the cot next to her best friend and started stroking Kim's dark hair. "You're a wonderful person... and I love you."

"You love me?" Kim said in a gasp as tears filled up her brown eyes. "You never said that when you were alive."

"I know, Kimmie... and it's because I was a fool... always chasing after Rex... when I had everything I ever wanted and needed with you. I was stupid idiot... and I hope you will forgive me," Stacy said as she looked at Kim with pain in her eyes.

"I do forgive you, Stacy. I love you," Kim said as she stared into Stacy's clear, bright blue eyes.

"I hope I can give you hope again. I hope I can give you something to live for. I hate to see you cry, Kimmie," Stacy said sadly.

"I want you to stay with me, Stace. I don't want you to ever leave," Kim said as she wrapped her arms around Stacy.

"I can't stay forever... but I can stay for tonight. I can make sweet love to you... and in the morning, you will have a beautiful memory. It can make the rest of your life worthwhile..." Stacy promised. "I will give you tonight what I should have given you in life..."

"I want that..." Kim agreed. "I want you to make love to me."

Stacy smiled as she began to undo the buttons on Kim's prison top. Very slowly, she undid each one and pulled the material apart. "You're so beautiful, Kimmie. I want you to be mine."

"I am yours, Stacy. I have never really loved anyone but you. You just didn't notice, because you were so busy chasing after Rex. Why do you think I would have done anything for you?"

"That's true love... and I did not appreciate you enough," Stacy said as she tenderly ran her fingertips over Kim's perfect breasts. "Forgive me, Kimmie. Forgive me. I love you soooo much."

"I forgive you, Stacy," Kim stated as she pressed her lips to Stacy's. She didn't want to talk anymore; she just wanted to make love.

Kim unzipped the back of Stacy's dress as they were kissing. The passion between them exploded as they worked to take each other's clothes off. Soon the ivory dress lay in a heap on the floor of Kim's prison cell. "Ohhh my God, you're so beautiful, Stacy!" Kim said, molding Stacy's ample breasts in her hands.

"You're the beautiful one, Kimmie. I want to make love to you so much..."

"Please do," Kim urged as she lay back against the cot, totally naked.

Stacy spread hot, tender kisses all over Kim's sexy body. "Kimmie, I love you..." she said as her lips moved over each breast, teasing the nipples.

Kim caressed Stacy's silky blond hair. "I love you more..." she breathed, feeling Stacy's fiery kisses trailing lower.

Stacy parted Kim's thighs, placing kisses on the pink flesh which was moist and hot with Kim's desire. "Ohhh you taste so good," Stacy said as she dashed her tongue inside of Kim.

"Stacy! Stacy! Don't stop!" Kim begged. "That feels so good."

Stacy had no intention of stopping. She licked and tugged at Kim's clit until Kim had cum. "Ohhh God, yes... that feels so fuckin' good..." Kim moaned as Stacy drank at the fountain of Kim's desire.

After Kim's climax had ended, Stacy kissed her way up Kim's naked body. "I get to make love to you now," Kim said as she tugged Stacy into her arms.

"I would like that," Stacy said as pressed herself into Kim's embrace.

All night long, Stacy and Kim made love to each other... until finally, Kim had fallen asleep from exhaustion. When she awoke in the morning, she was alone... and Stacy was gone. Had it been a dream? Had Stacy really been here... and had she made sweet love to her?

"Stacy, where are you?" Kim lamented.

There on the pillow where Stacy had lain, Kim found a note. It said only *I'll try to come back to you.* When Kim read those words, she found hope again. In the depths of despair and in the darkness of prison, Kim had found a reason to live...


	11. Kinky

Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only!

*~Kinky~*

Blair and John had gone on a double-date with Marty and Vimal. The teens all went to the same high school together. Blair and John had been dating for several months. Marty didn't consider herself to be dating Vimal, but she didn't want to sit home by herself on a Saturday night. She found herself to be total bored by Vimal's lifeless conversation during their double-date. They had gone to dinner and a movie, then afterwards Blair had invited the guys in for a few beers.

"My parents aren't home and the fridge is full of alcoholic beverages. Please stay," Blair offered.

"I'd love to stay," said Vimal because he had nothing else to do. He liked hanging out with John and his friends.

Marty, who was planning to stay the night with Blair anyway, went straight to the fridge for a beer. She loved to drink and party. "We should all play Truth or Dare," Marty suggested.

"Ohhh I don't know. I have never played anything like THAT before," Vimal said nervously.

"You're a big boy, Vimal. You can play the game with us," Marty coaxed him. "You might even have fun."

"Well, okay," Vimal reluctantly agreed. "But will I have to take my clothes off?"

"Why? Are you scared of us seeing what you're keeping hidden in your boxer shorts?" Blair teased him.

John laughed. "I wouldn't mind getting naked," he stated.

"Grab as many beers as you can carry. Let's go play KINKY Truth or Dare," Marty said with a smirk.

Once they had all sat down in the Family Room and had opened their beers, Vimal asked, "What's the difference between regular Truth and Dare and Kinky Truth or Dare?"

"Well, Vimal," said Marty as she leaned over and blew into his ear. "We are going to show you."

"Are you going to take my virginity?" Vimal asked.

"Hopefully," John said with a smirk.

"You know... maybe I should go home. My mom wanted me to walk the dog..." Vimal said as he tried to get up and run out.

Blair grabbed Vimal by his arm and pulled him down beside her. "Vimal, you are not going anywhere. In fact, we are starting with you," Blair told him firmly. "Have you ever fantasized about Marty naked?"

Vimal turned bright red. "That's not fair!" he screamed.

"Answer the question, Vimal," John insisted. "Unless you prefer to take the dare."

"I'll take the dare!" Vimal cried out because he didn't want to expose all his kinky fantasies to everyone in attendance.

Blair smirked. "You have to make out with John," she told Vimal.

"I have to what?" Vimal shrieked.

"Just kiss John and use your tongue. We don't have all day!" Marty insisted.

"Okay... okay, I'll kiss him."

Vimal stood up and walked over to where John was seated. He grabbed John by the collar and pulled him up for a quick kiss.

"That was SOOO gross!" Vimal said with disgust. Before he could sit back down, John wrapped his arms around Vimal tightly and gave him a kinky French kiss.

"I think I am gonna throw up my dinner," spoke Vimal as he hurried to sit back down.

"Vimal, it's your turn. Ask a question of Marty."

Vimal gave Marty a shy glance. "Marty, what color of panties are you wearing?" he asked her.

"Truth. I am not wearing any," Marty stated.

John felt a boner forming in his pants when Marty announced she wasn't wearing any panties. He wanted to stick his hand up her skirt and explore, but it was time for Marty to question him. "John, what's your kinkiest fantasy?" Marty asked him.

"The one where I get to fuck you and Blair both at once," he said without hesitation.

"You want to fuck both of us?" Marty said with surprise.

"John!" Blair cried out as she slapped him across the chest.

"Well, I do. I want you BOTH," John said as he grinned at Blair and Marty.

"But you're dating me!" Blair cied out.

"I know. You're my girl. But Marty's hot... and I want her, too!"

"John, ask Blair a question now," Marty prompted.

"Alright," John said as he looked at Blair. "Truth or dare: Blair, do you want to have sex with Marty?"

Blair's gaze moved over to Marty. "Uhhhh..." she said. "I think I better take the dare."

"Alright, you gotta go in the bedroom with me and suck my cock," John told her.

Vimal blushed when he heard the dare. "What are Marty and I supposed to do when... uhhhhh... Blair is sucking... your... ummm ... cock?" Vimal asked John.

"God, I don't know... maybe she can show you her non-existant panties?" John suggested. He took Blair's hand and lead her away into the bedroom.

Twenty minutes later, when they had returned, Blair was no longer Asian, but an American. "How did that happen?" Vimal asked as he commented on the change in Blair's race.

"I don't know," Blair said with a giggle. "I am still tingling with excitement from the blowjob I just gave John."

"What did you and Vimal do while we were gone?" John asked Marty.

"Ohhh we talked about his hairy little dog," Marty replied.

"BORRRRRING!" Blair cried out. "Enough of the Truth or Dare game. Let's all just fuck!"

"Excuse me. Did you just say FUCK!" Vimal asked fearfully.

"Yes!" Marty responded. "This is the part where you take your clothes off, Vimal... and we get to find out what it is you're hiding in your boxer shorts..."

TBC 


	12. Losing His Virginity

Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only!

*~Losing His Virginity~*

Vimal was terrified when they mentioned what he was keeping hidden in his boxer shorts. All this sexual talk had made him start to get an erection. He was afraid everyone would know his secret soon. Vimal wanted to get laid. In fact, he was hoping to have a really lustful and kinky experience.

"Come over here, Vimal and play with us. All three of us," Blair said as she reached for Vimal's hand and tugged him down on the couch with her. She then reached out for both Marty and John. Blair wanted a kinky orgy.

John had smirk on his face when he saw Vimal on top of his girlfriend. "I say that we ALL fuck Vimal," John spoke up. "Each and every one of us. We'll all take turns with his virginal body."

"Vimal, you are losing your virginity tonight," Marty said as she ran caresses up and down his body. "Take off your boxer shorts. We all want to see what you are hiding."

Vimal squeeled like a little pig as John and Marty started to undress him. They practically ripped his clothes off, until Vimal was entirely naked and lying on top of Blair. "Wow! Look at his big boner!" Marty gasped as she saw it pressed up against Blair's bosoms.

"Look at his tight little ass!" John said as he was fonding Vimal's buttocks.

"Don't hurt me!" Vimal whined.

John just chuckled as Marty and Blair let out mischievious giggles. "Come on, Vimal. Don't you want to have some fun with us?" Blair asked as she bent forward and licked the tip of Vimal's throbbing cock.

"Y-yes... I- I do..." Vimal admitted breathlessly. "I need it. I want your sex."

"Okay, Blair and I both will take you at once," John stated. He unzipped his pants and released his massive erection.

"But what about me?" Marty asked. She didn't want to miss out on any of the fun.

"I promise I will fuck you later," John said as he gave her a little wink.

"And I'll fuck you, too," Blair spoke up.

Marty was feeling left out as she sat down with her beer and started chugging it. She had only got about half-way finished with her cold one when the door bell rang. "Can you get that, Marty? I am kind of busy right now," Blair said considering she was lying underneath Vimal.

"Sure!" Marty said with annoyance. "I guess I look like a servant!"

She jumped up from the couch and left the room to go answer the front door. As soon as she left, the threesome began. "Vimal, shove your cock deep into Blair's pussy, while I slide my dick in your ass to distract you," John instructed.

"Distract me from what?" Vimal asked.

"Losing your virginity," John responded.

"I don't think this is the way one usually loses one's virginity," Vimal complained as Blair helped him position himself between her legs.

"Yes, but this is OUR way," Blair stated. "Now give me all you got, BIG boy!"

Vimal groaned and grunted as he pressed the tip of his cock to Blair's entrance and thrust his way inside. "Ohhh that feels amazing!" he exclaimed.

Vimal had barely gotten used to the sensation when John spread his asscheeks and plunged the head of his cock into Vimal's tight depths. Vimal let out a small piercing scream. "Do you like it?" John asked him hopefully.

Vimal let out obscenities in several different languages as John worked more of his thick cock into Vimal's tight, hot asshole. To distract himself from the painful invasion, Vimal thrust deeper into Blair's slick folds. "Give it to me, Vimal!" Blair cried out. "Give me ALL that you've got!"

"Okay!" Vimal agreed, thrusting his full length deep inside her.

In that same instant, John had sunk his entire length into Vimal. John looked down at Blair with Vimal smashed in between them. "This is a dream cum true," John said. "And we are totally going to do this with Marty next."

"Ohhh John, I have never been more in love with you than this moment," Blair gushed.

*~o~*

Meanwhile, Marty had gone to answer the door. She was shocked when she pulled it open and saw Todd Manning standing there. "Todd? What are you doing here?" she asked him in surprise.

"I came to talk to you."

"But how did you know I was staying the night at Blair's?" Marty asked him.

"John's been talking about it... and how he's gonna get you into bed," Todd stated. "You and Blair both."

"What?" Marty gasped.

"He's been bragging in the boy's locker room at school about how he's going to have you both. I couldn't let that happen. I had to stop it."

"Why do you care?" Marty asked him angrily.

"I know we had that one-night-stand a few weeks ago... and I know you were angry at me because I left so abruptly... but Marty... dammit, I care about you-!" Todd cried out.

"Shut up, Todd. You aren't going to make it any better by telling me lies!" Marty shouted as she tried to push him out the door.

"I'm not telling you lies. Marty, I love you!" Todd insisted.

"Yeah? Then why did you run out and leave me like that, after you had just made love to me?"

"Because I am a stupid fool and a rotten coward. I made a big mistake. But I DO love you. And I want to work things out with you."

"You just don't want John to have me!"

"You're right. I DON'T want John to have you, 'cause you're mine... but that's not all, Marty! I want to be with you. I want you to be my girl," Todd implored her. "Please say 'yes', Marty! I've missed you."

Looking into his eyes, Marty found it impossible to say 'no.' Todd really loved her? He had been a total jerk and a complete asshole when he had rejected her, but she couldn't deny that she still loved him. "I- I don't know, Todd. I don't want to be hurt again," Marty said in a little whimper as she avoided his gaze.

"Marty, give us a chance. Things will be different this time. I promise," Todd pleaded.

TBC


	13. Menstruation & Masturbation

Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only!

*~Menstruation & Masturbation~*

Marty started backing away from Todd. She didn't believe him, and she didn't trust him. He had hurt her so badly when he had left her abruptly after their wild night of making love. Her heart had been broken by him, and she didn't know what to think of his declarations of love.

"What... what are you trying to tell me, Todd?" she asked him incredulously .

"I'm trying to tell you that I love you... and I want you. I want to show you how much, right now... tonight."

"No," Marty said as she was trembling.

"What do you mean, 'no'?" Todd said as he couldn't believe she was refusing him.

"I mean, no... I CAN'T make love with you. Not tonight."

"Why not?" he demanded.

"I have my period. I'm menstruating," Marty lied as she would have said anything at that point to deter him. "I guess you'll just have to use your hand, Todd."

"What? You want me to masturbate?" Todd gasped as though she had just insulted him.

"Don't tell me you haven't pleasured yourself before," Marty said as she gave him a little glare of annoyance.

"Yeah... well, I have, but... I would rather have you."

"Well, you can't have me! It's my time of the month!"

*~o~*

Vimal pulled free of Blair's body after his orgasm. Almost simultaneously, John had withdrew from Vimal's ass. "That's the best sex I've never had," Vimal said as he gave Blair a dreamy look of almost-love.

"Does this mean you like having sex with us?" John asked Vimal hopefully.

"Yes, I loved it. But I really do gotta go on home and walk my dog. My mother will be angry if he pee-pees on the floor."

"Alright, Vimal," John said as he helped Vimal rise to his feet. "But I think we should have more threesomes. Hell, we should even have foursomes and involve Marty."

"Where is Marty by the way?" Blair asked.

John looked around. "I'm not sure. Maybe she went to get more beer," John replied.

"She never came back after the doorbell rang," Vimal stated.

"Maybe you'll run into her when you are heading toward the door," John said as he gave Vimal a wink. "Why don't you tell her to join me and Blair for a little sexy play-time?"

"Okay. Bye. And thanks for the sex, beer, and kinky truth-or-dare," Vimal responded.

"Anytime," Blair said with a smirk.

*~o~*

"Marty, I want to hold you," Todd said as he approached her.

"We don't even have to make love. I just want you in my arms," Todd said to her longingly.

"You want to hold me?" Marty asked in a sad little voice.

Todd nodded. "I want to hold you in my arms all night long..." Todd stated. "I need you, Marty."

"Todd!" she gasped as she practically threw herself against his chest. She held him so tightly as she wrapped her arms around him.

"It isn't just about sex to you?" she asked him quietly.

"No, it never was," he responded. "That's why I ran out that night after we made love. I couldn't deal with ... my feelings."

"Really, Todd?" she said as she caressed his cheek. "You don't even care if I have my period?"

"What I really care about is you, Marty. If you can't make love right now, it's alright."

"I don't really have my period," she confessed. "I only said that because I thought you just wanted sex."

Todd frowned when she admitted she had lied. "You mean I don't have to use my hand?" he asked her excitedly.

"You can use your hand if you want to, Todd. But only if you let me watch," she told him with a sexy wink.

Vimal walked into the entryway with a smirk of his own on his face. "I just had sex with BOTH John and Blair," he said happily.

"Really? Do you want a medal?" Todd responded with a look of annoyance.

"It was quite satisfying," Vimal stated. "Marty, John said they're ready for you next..."

"No fucking way," Todd said as he wrapped his arm around Marty's waist. "Marty's mine... and I will be her only lover from this point on."

"On one condition," Marty said as she looked up at Todd mischieviously.

"What's that?" Todd asked.

"I get to see you masturbate," she bargained. "I want you to see you stroking your thick, hard cock."

"Kinky!" Vimal said when he heard Marty's condition for Todd.

"I'll do it," Todd promised. "Anything for you, babe."

He pulled Marty to him and kissed her hungrily as Vimal watched them making out. "I guess this means I won't get to fuck you after all, Marty," Vimal said before leaving. "Ohhh well, at least I still have Blair and John."

"Where can we go?" Todd asked Marty after Vimal had left.

"I have a place in mind," Marty responded with a playful wink.

TBC...  
> <p>


	14. Naked & Nachos

***~Naked & Nachos~***

When Blair and John wandered naked into the entryway, Marty was gone. "Where do you suppose she went?" Blair said to John.

"I don't know... but I am starving, and I'd like some nachos."

"Does sexy little Johnny-poo want some snackie-kins?" Blair said to teasingly as she caressed his cock.

"Yeah, some snacks would be nice... then we could have more sex," John suggested.

"Alright," Blair giggled. "If you're a good boy during the snack, I will be a bad girl with you upstairs."

"I love it when you're bad," John smirked.

*~o~*

Todd pulled up in his driveway. He let out a vicious curse. "What is it, Todd? What's wrong?" Marty asked.

"Dammit! My dad's home. It doesn't look like we'll get to be alone together now," Todd said with disappointment.

A mischievious grin settled on Marty's face. "There's always the backseat of your car..."

"You want me to fuck you in the backseat of my car?"

"No, I want to watch you masturbate in the backseat of your car," Marty clarified with a smirk.

"Alright, I'll do it..." Todd agreed. "If I get to watch you touch yourself, too."

"Okay," Marty said as she eagerly climbed into the backseat.

A moment later, Todd had joined her back there. He began to unzip his pants. Marty licked her lips as he withdrew his semi-hard cock. "Oooo... it's so big!" she said as she watched him stroking it.

Marty pulled up her skirt to reveal her lacy panties. Todd practically began to drool. She pushed the crotch of her panties aside, revealing her slick, feminine flesh. "Ohhh God," Todd moaned. "I wish I could see you better."

"Can you see me do this?" Marty said as she was playing with her clit.

"Ohhh yeah. I can see you rubbing your hard little clit. I wish I could suck on it..." Todd groaned.

"I wish you'd thrust your big, hard cock deep in my tight, hot pussy," Marty said as she rubbed her breasts and played with her clit.

"Holy fuck! I'm gonna cum!" Todd exclaimed as he exploded in his hand.

"That was quick," Marty said with a little laugh.

Todd looked at her sheepishly. "Yeah... I haven't had sex since the last time we made love."

"Why don't you get down here and lick my pussy?" Marty suggested.

"I'd love to," Todd responded with a wink.

He slid over on the seat and placed his head between Marty's parted thighs. He began to glide his tongue between her moist folds. "Ohhhh yes!" Marty cried out. "Make me cum!"

Todd licked her harder and faster, stabbing his tongue into her depths. She suddenly tensed as an intense orgasm made her cry out his name. As she came on his tongue, he lapped up every drop.

"That was so hot..." he murmured as he rose up in her arms and placed a tender kiss upon her lips. "Thank you, baby. Thanks for giving me another chance."

Marty smiled as she held him close. "Thanks for saving me from that kinky truth or dare game with Blair, John, and Vimal. Just think- I'd have to fuck all of them."

"From now on, you'll only be fucking me," Todd stated.

She didn't protest as she wrapped her arms around him so tight. In his embrace, she had found all she had ever wanted.


	15. Orgasm

***~Orgasm~***

Tea and Blair arrived at Marty's psychiatric practice holding hands. The secretary told them to go on into Marty's office; Marty was ready for their session.

Tea trembled slightly with visible nervousness as she and Blair sat on the couch together opposite Marty's chair. It was their first session with Marty, and Tea was feeling uneasy about what she would say. How could she explain her situation to Marty?

She glanced over at Blair as Blair tenderly squeezed her hand. Without Blair's support, she wouldn't be doing this. It was far too painful. Losing Victor and their son had been such a devastating blow. Now, everyday, Tea felt fragile and wounded. It was Blair who had picked up all the pieces of her shattered heart and had kept her sane.

"Hello, Tea and Blair. It's nice to see you here, but also quite a surprise. What brings you here to see me?" Marty asked cheerfully. As she spoke, she looked over Tea's chart. Her curiosity was very strong. There had been times in the past when Tea and Blair had been the enemy. Todd and Victor had caused a lot of animosity between the three women.

Tea didn't answer, so Blair spoke up. "I am here for Tea. She's been through hell lately, because Victor is dead. Her heart is broken..." Blair said sadly as held onto Tea's hand. "And now she's lost her son, too."

Marty glanced over at Tea as a silent tear ran down her cheek. Poor Tea really had been through so much. One woman shouldn't have to go through so much loss.

"I am so sorry, Tea," Marty said sincerely. "I know you hadn't even began to heal from Victor's loss... then you discovered that your son had died as well. I know how difficult this must be for you."

"No one really understands. Dani went away to college, so now I'm all alone. My house is an empty shell. And sadly, it echoes with the sounds of a baby's cry," Tea said as she started to cry.

Blair took Tea in her arms and stroked her hair. "This is really very hard for her," Blair said to Marty.

"I am sure it is, but you're a very good friend, Blair, to bring Tea here today and stand by her when she needs you," Marty praised Blair. "You've done the right thing by coming here. I know I can help Tea."

"There's more," Tea spoke up. "I am having ... sexual issues."

"Sexual issues?" Marty said as she looked at Tea in surprise. She didn't know that Tea was involved with anyone. As far as she knew, Tea hadn't dated since Victor's death.

"Yes, I can't have an orgasm," Tea explained. "Ever since Victor died, I am having trouble finding pleasure in sex."

"Wait a second, Tea. Do you have a boyfriend? Because I didn't know-."

"No... no boyfriend," Tea said as a little smile came to her face.

She then glanced over at Blair who was still holding her hand. "I'm seeing Blair."

"I see," Marty said as she sat there feeling stunned. She never would have guessed that Blair and Tea would become romantically involved. Wow! What a surprising development.

"You see, after Victor died, I was there for Tea... and soon it turned into more," Blair explained. "I love Tea so much... and I know she loves me... but her grief has been so strong. She hasn't been able to... give all of herself to me."

"And now that I've lost my son, things are even worse," Tea added. "When Blair and I make love, I am unable to have an orgasm."

"Grief can be a very tricky and complicated thing," Marty stated. "Perhaps deep inside, you may be feeling guilty for experiencing pleasure when Victor is gone. You may be suffering from Survivor's Guilt. I think we can help you overcome it."

"What can we do? I want to be intimate with Blair, but I don't know what to do to make myself feel pleasure."

"I think some hand's on therapy would help," Marty replied. "I suggest that we all meet at Blair's house tomorrow night... and together, we can help Tea experience joy again."

Tea and Blair looked at each other in surprise when they heard Marty's suggestion. "Hand's on therapy?" Blair gasped. "What in the world?"

"Trust me; it works! And Tea will feel so much better after she has had an orgasm," Marty promised. "I'll be at your place at 7 PM tomorrow."

"Well, alright... if you think it would help," Tea said.

Marty winked at Tea as she escorted her and Blair out of her office. *Blair and Tea. Who would have thought that those two would ever become lovers?* she said to herself as she smiled silently. Tomorrow night she'd have the task of helping Tea rediscover her sensuous side. She was really looking forward to that experience.

*~o~*

The next evening, Blair answered the door of LaBoulie to find Marty standing there in a sexy red dress. "Hi," she said to Marty with a smile.

Blair stepped aside so Marty could enter the foyer. "Where's Tea?" Marty asked.

"She's feeling nervous. I guess she's never had a threesome before," answered Blair.

"I am just going to observe and give advice. I am not going to be a participant."

"Ohhh but we want you to assist!"

"Alright," Marty said as a beautiful smile showed on her face. "Take me to Tea then. Let's get started."

"Did you bring the equipment?" asked Blair.

"Of course," Marty said as she removed a vibrator from her purse.

"Ohhh yes, that should help Tea have an orgasm."

"Let's go," Marty said as Blair lead her upstairs.

*~o~*

Tea was lying on the bed, trying to relax when Blair and Marty walked in. Tea looked nervous when she saw the vibrator. "I don't know if I can do this," she said in a quiet voice.

"You'll be fine," Marty promised. "Blair and I are going to help you."

"Yes," Blair said as she gave Tea a smile. "I am glad we asked Marty for 'help.' It will be fun, Tea. So just lie back and try to enjoy this."

"I'll try," Tea promised as she managed to give Blair a little smile.

"Alright, let's get started then. Blair, undress Tea," Marty said as she got her vibrator and other equipment set up. "She has to be naked so she can have a very intense orgasm."

Blair began to eagerly undress Tea. Marty took in Tea's lovely body as each piece of clothing was removed. After a few moments, Tea lay there completely exposed as Marty and Blair looked at her with vivid lust.

"You're a very beautiful woman, Tea. Blair's very lucky to have you," Marty remarked.

"Thank you, Marty," Tea said as she flushed in appreciation. She thought Marty was extremely beautiful and sophisticated, so the compliment was very flattering coming from her.

"What should I do next?" Blair asked as she waited for Marty's instruction.

"Let's rub this scented oil all over Tea's sexy body," Marty said as she held up a bottle of lavender-scented massage oil.

"Oooo," Blair said as she took the bottle and squirted some in her hands. "You get her breasts... and I'll take her lower half."

"It would be my pleasure," Marty said as she began to rub the oil onto Tea's lovely breasts.

"Mmmmm," Tea moaned as Marty played with her nipples.

"You like that?" Marty asked Tea with a smile.

"It feels very good," Tea replied.

"This will feel even BETTER," Blair said as she rubbed some of the lotion on Tea's inner thighs with sensuous strokes.

"Are you beginning to feel aroused yet?" Blair asked Tea.

"I'm getting there," Tea replied.

"Maybe this will help," Marty said as she wrapped her lips and around one of Tea's dark-rosy nipples and began to suck.

"Ohhh God!" Tea cried out as she ran her fingers through Marty's hair.

"I think she likes that, Marty. Don't stop!" Blair said as she reached for the vibrator and switched it on. She pressed it against Tea's clit as it began to hum.

It only took a couple of seconds when Tea had a screaming orgasm. "YESSSSSSS! Ohhh YES! I'm cumming!" Tea cried out in intense pleasure.

"Ohhhh my gosh! It worked!" Blair said as she threw her arms around Marty and hugged her. "You did it! You saved my relationship with Tea... and I am SOOO grateful."

"It was nothing," Marty said as Blair pressed herself against her.

"I'm glad I could help... but I got to be going now," Marty stated.

"Why are you going? You're going to stay and play with us, aren't you?" Tea asked Marty eagerly.

"No, I would love to stay and play, but my services are needed elsewhere," Marty told them. "I have to provide hands-on therapy for a few other patients."

"Really? Your patients are very lucky. I think Tea and I might need a few more sessions," Blair said with a sexy grin. "You will help us, won't you, Dr. Saybrooke?"

"I am always eager to help," Marty agreed.


	16. Passion

***~Passion~***

****Marty was locked in Victor's passionate embrace. As she stared into his dark-blue eyes, he flexed his hips and entered her with a powerful thrust.

"Victor!" she cried out as he brought her to ecstasy.

After their passion had ended, he gazed into her eyes. "I love you, Marty. I love you so much... and I'm glad we're back together."

"I love you, too, Victor," she said as she lightly caressed his cheek.

"I wish I didn't have to go," he said as he kissed her one more time and climbed out of bed.

"It's alright, Victor. I understand," she responded as she gazed at him with love in her eyes.

"Good... cuz if Tea ever found out..."

"...There would be hell to pay," she finished for him.

"Yes," he spoke sadly.

"I love you," he told her once again.

Sighing softly, Marty lay back in the bed. All was quiet and the lights were off after Victor's departure. As she thought of their exquisite lovemaking, Marty closed her eyes.

She was nearly asleep when the mattress slightly sagged and she felt him joining her in bed. "Victor?" she spoke softly, thinking he had returned.

"No, it's Todd," he remarked as he switched on the light.

"Todd," Marty spoke as she sat up in bed.

"Were you expecting someone else?" Todd asked.

By the look on his face, he "knew" but Marty refused to answer. She just shook her head and glided into his embrace. "I missed you, Todd..." she whispered. "And I want you so much."

"You want me?" he asked as he gazed into her eyes.

"Yes... so much. Please make love to me," Marty murmured.

"It would be my pleasure," Todd said as he pulled the blankets away.

Marty gasped as he started nibbling on her breasts. She ran her fingers through his hair, encouraging his sensuous touches. "Ohhh yes!" she cried out. "Please Todd. I cannot wait. I need you inside me!"

"I can't wait to be inside you, Marty," Todd replied as he rolled over on top of her and began to join their bodies as one.

Todd didn't get to complete the act because suddenly they were interrupted. Victor stood in the doorway, watching them make love. "What's going on here?" He frowned as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Yes, what's going on here?" Todd demanded as he lay on top of Marty.

"Are you cheating on me, Marty?" Victor questioned her.

Marty looked up at Todd, then over at his brother. She had been caught in the act... and they both deserved to know the truth. She loved and wanted both of them...

"Victor... Todd..." she said as she eased out from beneath Todd's muscular body. "I have been seeing BOTH of you."

"By 'seeing,' do you mean 'fucking' us both?" Todd demanded.

"Yes," Marty replied in a little squeak. It was true. They both had her heart.

Todd looked angry enough to kill and Victor appeared incredibly hurt. Victor turned on his heel to leave but Marty cried out to him. "Victor, don't go! Please!" she sobbed. "I LOVE YOU!"

"What about me? Do you love me, too?" Todd wanted to know.

"Yes, of course I love you. I''ll always love you," Marty informed him.

"It's too late, Marty," Victor said from the doorway. "I won't share you with my brother."

"There's gotta be a way we can work this out..." Marty said sadly.

"I can do her better than you," Todd taunted Victor. "Marty's mine... and you can't have her."

"No, you can't," Victor denied as he walked toward the bed and challenged his brother. "I think I can make her cum harder than you can."

"We'll see about that!" Todd growled. He reached for Marty and pulled her into his arms.

"I am going to make you cum, baby. So hard," he said into her ear. Before she had a chance to register what was happening, Todd had thrust himself inside her fast and hard. It was so unexpected that it tore a gasp from her lips.

"Knock that off, Todd. You're gonna hurt her. Marty likes it when I make love to her sensuously... with passion and tenderness."

"No, she doesn't. She likes it fast and rough," Todd replied as he began pumping his hips. Marty moaned as he thrust deep inside, stretching her sensitive walls.

"Yeah... like that," Todd said with a smirk.

"Ohhh God," Marty whimpered as Todd began to fuck her with deep, powerful thrusts.

"Stop! You're doing it wrong!" Victor exclaimed. "Let me fuck her now!"

Todd said to Victor, "If you don't shut the fuck up, I am gonna make you eat one of John's sandwiches. Now, just close your mouth... and I will show you how it's done." Todd gave Victor a wink, then resumed fucking Marty.

"Victor!" Marty exclaimed as she reached out to him. She caressed his chest with her tender fingertips, beckoning him to join her and Todd on the bed.

Not knowing what else to do, Victor sunk down in bed with the woman he loved and his twin. For some reason, watching Todd's brutal display with Marty was making him erect. He cursed himself for getting turned on. After all, wasn't Todd hurting Marty? She didn't look scared or hurt. She looked like Todd was pleasuring her very much.

"Are you okay, Marty?" Victor asked as he caressed her face.

"Yes, Victor... I am fine, but I need you, too," she admitted.

Victor looked into her eyes and he knew in that moment exactly what she needed. Marty wanted to receive the ultimate of pleasure. She wanted the sweet, sensuous loving he gave her, coupled with the wild, savage lust she received from Todd. "I can give you what you need, Marty," he whispered as he freed his cock and placed it near her mouth.

"Is this what you needed?" he asked her.

"Yes," she said as she began licking his tip. He groaned as he felt her warm, wet tongue tracing his sensitive cock-head.

"That's so good," he shuddered.

Todd grunted as he continued to pound himself into Marty. He was lost in the moment and didn't dwell on the fact that his twin was "having his way" with her, too. He thrust into her powerfully, giving himself and Marty the greatest of pleasures.

"Todd!" Marty whimpered before wrapping her lips around Victor's immense cock. She sucked him until he spurted as Todd continued to fuck her.

It ended with triple explosive orgasms as Marty lay entangled in Todd's and Victor's arms. She was out of breath when she heard a voice say, "As your attorney, I suggest you scoot over."

Marty looked up to see Tea standing next to the bed. "Ohhh my God," Victor groaned as his wife joined them.

"Is there room in this bed for Tea, too?" Todd asked Victor and Marty.

Marty was exhausted. She had Victor and Todd's cum all over her, and she could barely move. "We might need help getting Marty into the bathtub," Victor told his brother with a wicked smirk.


	17. Quiver

**Quiver**

Victor and Todd helped Marty into the bathtub. Tea had run a bath, complete with sparkling water and scented bubbles. "This is so nice," Marty spoke as she sunk down into the bubbles. "Who's coming in with me to help me wash off the cum?"

Victor and Todd both wanted to help. Todd got in the tub with Marty. As Todd was washing the semen off her breasts, Tea and Victor began discussing how he had "cheated."

"I'm sorry, Tea," Victor said with a downcast expression. "I never meant to hurt you."

"It's alright, Victor. It's okay for you to play with Marty as long as I get to play with Todd."

With those words, Tea climbed into the bathtub and seated herself on Todd's lap. She reached under the bubbles and stroked Todd's cock until it was hard and throbbing. Todd moaned as Tea made his cock thick and erect.

Victor didn't know what to do at first when he saw his wife fondling his twin. After awhile, a smirk came to his face as he watched Tea playing with his brother. He gave in because he knew he couldn't give up Marty. Watching his brother kiss his wife's beautiful breasts, Victor grabbed the washcloth and slid it between Marty's legs. Tenderly he washed all of the cum off of her as she quivered and he helped her orgasm.

It wasn't long at all until Victor too had an erection. Since there wasn't room in the tub for him, too, he stood at the side and withdrew his rock-hard cock. He presented it to Marty who gently washed it, then she took it in her mouth. Water splashed out of the tub as Tea was fucking Todd.

After their massive orgy had finally ended, Tea and Marty were completely satisfied as Todd and Victor carried them both to bed. "This is just the beginning of many wonderful nights to cum," Victor murmured into the darkness.


	18. Red Wine

_Thanks for the great idea, Melissa. This is very naughty and I think you are gonna love it. _

**Red Wine**

Caleb was looking for his next victim. He was prowling through the city of Llanview looking for a lover and a tasty snack. He stopped outside a house on Lincoln street as her sweet scent beckoned him. He peeked in the window as the long white drapes swayed in the breeze. She lay on a bed as a man snuggled up to her, lightly kissing her neck.

"That should be me," he was thinking. His fangs and his erection started to grow. He longed to sink both so deep inside her.

"Todd, I am thirsty," she said to the man. "Would you please get me a glass of sweet, red wine?"

"Yes, babe. Anything for you," the man agreed as he stood up from the bed. He left the room and it was Caleb's chance to strike.

He swept in the window in a vapory fog and stood over the sexy woman who was wearing nothing more than a thin, ivory negligee. Staring at her delectable body, Caleb slowly licked his lips. He wanted her very much.

"Who are you?" the woman asked in an alarm when she saw the dark-haired man staring down at her.

"I am Caleb," he answered. "And I want to fuck you..."

"But first, I'd like to taste your sweetness."

He bent over her on the bed and began licking her neck, preparing her sensitive skin for his fangs. He wanted to penetrate her so deeply, all the way to her soul. He wanted to be inside her so deep that they would become one.

The man walked into the room, carrying two tall glasses of sweet red wine. He nearly dropped them to the floor when he saw a guy with long ebony hair licking the neck of the woman he loved. "What the fuck?!" he bellowed. "Get away from her!"

Caleb turned around and looked at the man. Immediately he put him under his sensual spell, just as he had done with the woman. "Come here," Caleb commanded.

The man walked over to the bed, carrying the glasses of wine. "What is your name?" Caleb questioned.

"I am Todd," he replied as he stared into the vampire's sapphire eyes.

"Todd, your woman is so luscious... and I want her for my own. I want to share her with you. We'll both fuck her together."

"Alright," Todd agreed. The vampire had stolen all his willpower. In fact, Todd was turned on by the vampire. He wanted the vampire to fuck him, too.

"My name is Caleb Morely. I am a vampire..." Caleb explained as he reached out and caressed Todd's chest. His hand trailed down to Todd's growing erection. He unzipped Todd's pants and moved his boxers aside to free Todd's throbbing cock. He began to stroke it as he stared into Todd's eyes.

Todd's hand began to shake and some of the cool wine spilled on his erection. The beautiful woman sat up on the bed and leaned over, licking the wine off the tip of Todd's cock. Caleb smiled as he watched the passionate exchange.

"Marty!" Todd moaned as she sipped the wine off his cock.

Caleb reached for the glasses of wine and poured it all over the three of them. "We will drink now," he stated as he sank down on the bed with Marty, bringing Todd down with him the process. They were a tangle of bodies and arms and legs as Marty's lips and tongue licked down Todd's sensitive shaft. Her lips began to explore his balls.

As Marty was giving Todd so much pleasure, Caleb nibbled her neck, letting his fangs graze her delicate skin. He sunk his fangs deep into her sweet spot as he drank and drank, tasting the delicious elixir of her blood. He was practically high as his moist lips moved down to her breasts. He kissed them and tugged on her nipples with his sharp fangs.

Marty cried out around Todd's throbbing cock. She was lost in the most erotic experience of her life. She kissed her way back up Todd's stomach and over the muscles in his chest. Her lips met his in a frenzied kiss as Caleb's mouth moved further down on her body to her soaked pussy. He drank and suckled, tasting the wine that clung to her creamy skin.

Caleb stabbed his tongue into Marty's pussy, then nibbled her clit. He let his fangs brush over her sensitive flesh. She came in his mouth, spilling her womanly juices all over his tongue. As she lay there in a heap, no longer able to engage in a kiss with Todd, Caleb decided he'd take from his next victim. Todd was as hard as stone as Caleb grasped his cock.

"You need to cum," Caleb stated as he was stroking Todd's erection.

"Ohhh yes!" Todd moaned as Caleb fondled him. He was so close to his orgasm. He centered his cock tip over Marty's face and spilled his sperm in a rush all over her pink lips. Caleb grinned as Marty began to lick it up.

Watching Todd cum had Caleb's cock as hard as stone. He wanted to fuck Todd so much. He used his vampire power and incredible strength to grasp Todd around the waist and position him on the bed for his entry. With a swift, hard thrust, Caleb entered Todd in a powerful thrust. Todd only grunted, lost in the ecstasy that Caleb afforded him. In and out, Caleb thrust his thick cock into Todd's tight entrance.

"I'm cumming!" Caleb called out as he began to spill his fiery sperm deep into Todd's ass.

Marty watched as Caleb withdrew and smeared his seed all over Todd's buttocks.

"Lick it clean," Caleb commanded of Marty. She immediately got down on her hands and knees and licked and sucked on Caleb's cock until it was completely clean.

"Tasty!" she said as she licked her lips.

Caleb smirked at her. "Thanks for the fuck and the snack," he said as he pulled her close to give her a long, passionate kiss.

After kissing Marty, he lay her down on the bed, then he reached for Todd to kiss him senseless as well. "Neither of you will remember this the morning," Caleb said before he snapped his fingers and he was immediately dressed. He disappeared into the night.

When Marty woke up the next morning, she was sticky all over from the sweet red wine and the sperm which was clinging to her lips. She blushed as she looked over at Todd. "We must have had some wild night last night," she said with a giggle.

"Yeah, but I don't really remember it," Todd replied.

"I think it was good," Marty remarked.

"Me too... but there is just one thing I don't understand..."

She gave him a questioning look as she lay there in his embrace. "What is it?"

"What the hell did you do to my ass? It hurts like hell."


	19. Seduction

**Seduction**

Victor lived happily with his vampire lover Caleb, but they had one thing missing in their lives. They longed for a child of their own to love. Caleb had a plan to make their dreams come true. "Tonight I will go out in search of a woman who will carry our child," Caleb said to Victor. "I will bring her back to our lair and we will seduce her. Nine months later, we will have a new son or daughter to fill our lives with joy."

Victor smiled and gave Caleb a kiss good bye. He knew that Caleb had a way of seducing his "Victims" and giving them so much pleasure that they never wanted to leave. He knew that Caleb would find the perfect woman to give birth to their offspring.

Not even two hours later, Caleb entered the lair with a woman in his arms. He lay her on the bed and presented her to Victor. "Marty!" Victor gasped with disbelief.

"Does she please you?" Caleb asked his lover.

"Yes, I love her very much," Victor said as he caressed the long blond curls back from Marty's face.

"Victor, you are alive," she whispered.

"Yes, I am," he answered. "Alison Perkins held me captive a long while... but Caleb saved me. We are together now."

"He is amazing," Marty responded as she stared up at Caleb who was Victor's new lover.

"Yes, he is. We want to make love to you, Marty. We want you to carry our child," Victor explained.

A small smile curled Marty's lips. "I want that, too," she spoke as Caleb had seduced her with his vampire magic. She had recently lost the love of her life, plus her son and granddaughter, and she had nothing left in this world. In many ways, Caleb had saved her. Now she was reunited with Victor, a man she had once loved with all of her heart. As she remembered that love she had once had for Victor, she crawled into his arms.

"Make love to me," she whispered.

"Caleb and I will both make love to you. Would you like that?" he asked her.

"I have never made love to two men at once. But I want it very much... with you," she told him as she offered her lips up to him.

Victor kissed her passionately as Caleb snapped his fingers. Caleb used his vampire magic and the three of them were entirely naked. Over one hundred candles glittered in their sconces as the two horny men descended onto Marty.

Victor kissed her everywhere. His mouth left a blazing trail on her luscious body. He kissed his way down to her moist pussy as he parted the slick folds. His tongue teased her hard little clit while Caleb nibbled her neck. Caleb sank his sharp fangs into her succulent flesh as he drank as though he were starved. As he took his fill of her sweet blood, he seduced her with so much lust. She was so turned on, she could not wait to be fucked.

"She's ready for us," Victor said to Caleb as his head rose up from between Marty's legs.

Caleb grinned as he licked Marty's blood off his lips. "But now I must get you ready," Caleb spoke as he looked at the semi-hard erection between Victor's legs. "I need to get you thick and hard so you can penetrate her deeply and fill her with your seed."

"Suck my cock," Victor urged his vampire lover.

Marty watched in a sexual daze as Caleb bent his head and began to suck Victor's throbbing length. It was the most erotic sight she had ever seen. She rubbed her breasts and played with her nipples as Victor groaned in pleasure, and Caleb took Victor's hard cock down his throat.

Soon Victor's cock was immense and pulsating with blood. He needed to fuck, but Caleb too wanted pleasure. Caleb's cock was like a thick, throbbing pole. He needed to thrust it deep and hard into something.

"While you fuck Marty, I will be fucking your ass," Caleb said to Victor.

"I would love that very much," Victor said as he positioned their bodies. He spooned his body behind Marty's and pressed his erection against the lips of her pussy. With a swift thrust, he entered her tight, wet depths.

"Ohhh God!" she cried out as he slid deep inside her.

Caleb's immense cock was pressed against Victor's tight hole. With a fierce thrust, he entered his lover. Victor groaned as Caleb speared him deep inside. Caleb reached between their bodies, toying with Marty's clit. Once his fingers were slick with her juices, he began to play with Victor's heavy balls. "Ohhh God, I am gonna cum!" he groaned as Caleb's rock-hard cock rubbed against his prostrate.

"Let's all cum together!" Caleb said as he began to thrust harder.

Moments later, the three of them exploded into ecstasy. Caleb pulled out and sprayed his seed all over Victor's cock and balls as Victor thrust so hard, spilling himself deep inside Marty's tight sheathe. When he was finished, he pulled free as he kissed her.

"I love you, Marty," he whispered. "I love you so much and I am glad you are back in my arms again."

Victor then turned over in the heap of arms and legs so he could hug Caleb. "Thank you for bringing Marty back to me. I couldn't love you anymore than I do in this moment," Victor stated.

"I saw inside your heart and I knew you wanted her. She's yours now. We will share her... and she will give us a beautiful child."

~*~o~*~

Nine months later, Marty gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. He had dark-blue eyes and dark blond hair. "He's perfect," Marty said when Victor lay him in her arms.

Caleb smiled with pride when he saw Marty snuggling their child against her breast. He was everything the three of them had ever wanted.

Marty was ecstatic when she looked at her baby boy. She had lost Patrick, Cole, and Hope, but now she had Caleb, Victor, and a newborn son. "What's his name?" Victor asked.

"I want to call him Coltor Caleb," Marty replied. "He's named after his big brother Cole and Victor and Caleb, the two men I love."

Caleb smiled at the name choice. "Will you stay with us forever?" he asked Marty.

"Of course. Coltor needs his mommy. And I need you and Victor."

"I'll never let you go," Victor said as he stared into Marty's eyes.


	20. Training Her Sex Slave

**Training Her Sex Slave**

"You can come out of the cage now," she told him.

Entirely naked, he crawled out of the cage. He looked up at his mistress with bright blue eyes. Without a word, he dropped his gaze and knelt at her feet.

"Please Mistress Sam," he began to beg. "Don't lock me in that cage. Don't make me stay in that tiny space for days and days. I'll be a good love slave. I'll do whatever you want."

"Anything?" she asked as she looked down on him.

"Yes, anything," he promised as he rocked forward, kissing her feet. He spread tender kisses over each tiny toe, brushing her soft skin with his tender lips.

"John, you're such a hot little love slave," she purred with delight. His kisses were moving up her leg now, exploring every smooth curve of her delicate flesh.

"I'm glad I please you, Mistress," John spoke as he glanced up into her rich brown eyes. "What would please you most?"

"I want you to lick my hot pussy and make me cum," she commanded him.

"Yes, Mistress. I'm here to please you."

His tongue snaked out, taking a curvaceous path up her inner leg. Her thighs opened, giving him access to her moist treasures. "Oooo... so tasty," he muttered, as he caught sight of the glossy black curls.

The pink flesh parted, dark and musky. He couldn't wait to taste it. He licked and nibbled her inner thighs, burying his face in her sweetness.

"Ohhh yes, my slave," she murmured, caressing his thick dark hair. "Use your tongue on me, pet. Do it now. Drive it deep in my folds."

"Yes, Mistress," he said. He complied, thrusting the pink muscle of his tongue into her tight slit, pushing it ever so deep in her passage.

She moaned as he wiggled it deep inside her. "Eat me!" she urged, her thighs falling apart as her fingers caught in his hair to hold him in place.

John did exactly as she wished. He nibbled, licked; drove his tongue deep into her slick pussy. He made her cry out as she came, trembling from head to toe as she climaxed in his mouth. He drank it all as her desire flowed upon his tongue.

"You taste salty and sweet," he said. He lapped it all up with his tongue.

"I'm glad you liked that, my pet," she told him with a gorgeous smile.

"Can I cum now, too, Mistress?" he asked. He looked down at his thick, bulging erection, his expression full of longing.

"No, my naughty slave. No orgasms for you. If you are bad and try to touch your cock or reach ecstasy in any way, I will have you punished. Do you understand?" Sam asked. "It will be another night in the cage for you."

"Please, Mistress. I have a boner," John moaned in distress.

"You better get used to that boner; you won't cum until I say you will. Do I make myself clear?" Sam demanded as she pulled him up by the wrist and gave him a little slap on his bare ass.

"Yes... yes, Mistress. I'll be good."

"Great, because my friend is coming over to play... and you need to be on your best behavior."

"Friend?" John questioned in hopeful voice.

"Yes, her name is Mistress Elizabeth. She's coming over to help with your training."

John only smirked as he looked down at his throbbing boner.


	21. Undress

**Undress**

He had been watching her undressing in the window for weeks. In his heart, a desperate longing grew. "She'll never know," he said as he stroked himself to satisfaction. "She'll never know how much I still want her."

"She'll never know that I miss her," he said as he saw her removing her blouse.

She threw it to the floor as a grin came to her face. She danced around as she removed her bra. His cock got harder. He gripped it as it threatened to explode.

"Come on... Take it all off," he groaned. He watched with lust as she did just that. She lay down on her bed, touching herself. She fondled her breasts, then her hand disappeared to the curls between her open legs.

"That's it! I'm cumming!" he said as his sperm spilled.

*Blair will never know much I love her,* John McBain thought as he zipped up his pants. He wished he wasn't such a coward, then he could tell her he was sorry and he shouldn't have ever left.

"I need you," he said as he walked away, tears shining in his eyes.


	22. Viagra

**Viagra**

After his daring escape from Irene's compound, Patrick just wasn't the same. Although he was thrilled to be reunited with Marty, something had changed. All of the torture and abuse he had went through had rendered him unable to make love to his beautiful wife. Both he and Marty were suffering from his inability to make love, so Patrick did the only thing he could...

Marty had been blissfully happy when Patrick first returned to her life, but their joy was short-lived. Their son and granddaughter had been killed in a terrible accident, and Marty became deeply depressed. Patrick tried to reach her, but her heart had been shattered. He knew he had to do something drastic to bring Marty back.

Patrick came home from his visit into town carrying several sacks of groceries. He set them on the counter as Marty left the bedroom. "Hello, Angel," Patrick said as he took her in his arms and kissed her.

Marty barely responded when his lips brushed hers. The light in her eyes was gone. She looked as though she had been crying for hours. His heart ached, because he loved Marty with all of his heart and soul, and he only wanted to make her happy.

"What is it, Margaret? What can I do to make you smile again?" Patrick asked. "Would having another child break you out of this melancholy?"

A spark of hope flamed in Marty's dark-blue eyes, but it was quickly dashed. "Patrick, you know you can't... you know we haven't been able to... make love," she reminded softly.

Patrick held up a bottle of pills, a prescription he had gotten from the doctor. "I went to the doctor today. He gave me these. I want to try," he said as a smile played upon his lips. "I need to properly make love to my wife again."

"Ohhh Patrick," she said as she looked at the bottle of pills. "Do you think it will work?"

"Why don't we try them out?" Patrick suggested. "I'll go take one of these... and you go slip into something sexy. I'll meet you in the bedroom."

Seeing the sexy gleam brewing in his eyes, Marty had to cover a giggle. "Okay, lover boy," she said as she hurried off toward the bedroom. The groceries would have to wait. After many months of waiting, she would finally have the man she loved in her arms again. She and Patrick would be reunited in every sense of the word.

Patrick poured a glass of water and took a double dose of Viagra. *This better work,* he was thinking. He walked down the hallway and joined his wife in the bedroom.

"You look amazing," Patrick said as he saw Marty lying there wearing a silky, see-through nightie and a matching pair of ivory crotch-less panties. Patrick quickly removed his clothes and joined her on the bed.

"Are the pills working?" Marty asked as her eyes trailed down his body toward his rising cock. Already he had an erection.

"See for yourself," Patrick said, gesturing toward his thick, throbbing shaft.

"Ohhh Patrick," she said as she took it in her hands and stroked it. It was so hot and hard. She wanted it deep inside her.

"Mmmmm... Margaret," Patrick gasped with pleasure.

"You like that?" she asked as she continued to fondle his erection.

"I would like it even better if you took it in your mouth," he stated.

"I bet you would," she said in a sexy voice as she began kissing his muscular chest. Her hot kisses trailed down to the dark curls between his legs. As Patrick groaned lustfully, Marty began kissing the tip of his cock. She swirled her tongue around the head as she cupped Patrick's heavy balls.

"Enough of this torture," Patrick said. He gently pushed Marty away from this rock-hard erection. "I want to make love to you now. Lay down, my angel."

Marty lay down on the bed and parted her long sexy legs. Patrick mouthed her breasts as he lowered himself over her beautiful body. "Is this going to work?" Marty asked as he nudged her moist opening with the tip of his cock.

"I promise it will," he said as he slipped inside her slick center.

"Ohhh yes..." she moaned as Patrick began to fuck her. "Harder, Patrick. I love it deep and hard."

Patrick grinned as he gave her exactly what she wanted. He made her cum three times as he watched the joyous expressions upon her lovely face. "It's sooo good," she told him. "But I don't know if I can... do it anymore."

"But my cock is like steel. I need to fuck," said Patrick.

"How many of those pills did you take?" Marty asked.

"I took a double dose."

"Ohhh no," she said as he started to thrust again. If he kept pounding into her so deep, she was sure to have another orgasm.

"I don't know if I can take much more," she warned him. "I'm getting sore."

Patrick smirked. "We're making up for lost time... and we're making a baby."

"No, we're not. Not if you never cum."

"I'll cum. I promise I will cum," he said as he began to fuck her even faster.

Over and over, he fucked her. Marty's pussy-lips were bright-red when he finally erupted deep inside her. "I'm cumming!" he said triumphantly.

"You certainly did," Marty said as she reached up to hungrily kiss him.

"Ohhh no..." he said as he was pulling out of her ravaged vagina.

"What's wrong? What is it?" she asked.

"My cock is like steel," he said as he stared down at his throbbing erection.

Marty burst into giggles. "Well, at least we know the Viagra is working," she stated.

"It most certainly does," Patrick said with a chuckle.


	23. Water-fight and Watermelon

**Water-fight and Watermelon **

"I have a wonderful surprise planned for you," John told Marty. "Meet me at the park tonight."

"What do I need to bring?"

"Nothing. Just bring yourself. We are going to have a lot of fun," John said with a mysterious smirk.

Marty wondered what John had in mind, but she didn't question it. She showed up that evening at the park wearing a dark-blue sundress. Her blond curls were cascading across her bare shoulders as she walked over to the gazebo to greet John.

"Hi, sexy, are we having a picnic?" she asked when she saw all the food set out on a picnic table.

"Yep, and that's not all we are gonna have," he stated. He picked up a small piece of watermelon and enticingly placed it near Marty's lips.

"I know you want a bite of this," he said. "The park is deserted... and you know I like to play with my food."

"What do you have in mind?" Marty asked.

"Undo the straps of your sundress and I'll show you."

Marty moved the straps down on her sundress, baring her beautiful breasts to John's gaze. "Yummy," he said. He began rubbing the piece of cool watermelon all over her hot skin. Once her flesh was wet and slightly sticky, he began to lick off the light pink residue.

"You taste delicious," he said as he lapped at her nipple.

"You're a bad boy," she said as she was stroking his dark head.

He gave her nipple a sharp little bite. He raised his head to give her a sexy smirk. "What does the bad boy want to do next?" she questioned.

"How about a water-fight?" he suggested.

"Naked?" she asked eagerly.

"Yeah, why not? It's getting dark, and no one is in the park."

"If you feed me, I will have a naked water-fight with you," Marty bargained.

John was thrilled as he and Marty sat down at the picnic table and enjoyed their little feast. After they were full, John took Marty's hand and lead her into a wooded area until they reached a small clearing. "Take off all your clothes," he commanded.

After they were naked and had set their clothing aside, John showed Marty several colorful water balloonshe had filled up with water. "Whoever gets hit the most gives the other person oral sex," he stated.

Marty giggled. "You're on!" she yelled as she picked up a balloon filled with water. She tossed it at John and hit him on the leg. It exploded upon impact.

"Prepare to get wet!" John exclaimed as he threw a balloon at her. It hit her in the stomach and doused her with water.

Marty laughed as she picked up another balloon and threw it at John. It wasn't long at all before they were both soaked and all the balloons were gone. "Who won?" John asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"I dunno," Marty said. "I lost count."

"Bummer," John said with disappointment.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Marty asked as she slowly approached him.

"Yeah. Let's have a '69."


	24. X-Rated Movies

**X-rated Movies**

John arrived at the Manning Estate, carrying a plate of sandwiches and a bag of porn. "What are you doing here, John?" Tea asked when she answered the door.

"I just made these delicious sandwiches for you," John said with a sexy grin. "Would you like to eat them?"

"Oooo... they look so tasty. Sure, come on in. I wouldn't mind having a little bite."

John came in and wandered into Tea's living room. He set the tray of sandwiches down on the coffee table. "Do you have anything to drink?" he asked Tea. "I prefer a nice glass of wine with my sandwiches."

"Sure," Tea answered. "I will be right back."

Five minutes later, Tea returned with a bottle of wine and a couple of glasses. She poured the wine as John took a seat next to her on the comfy couch.

"Tea, do you like porn?" John asked.

Tea raised an eyebrow as she looked up from her glass of wine. "It's been a long time since I saw a good x-rated flick," she told him. "What do you have in your bag?"

John took out some selections. "Well, I have 'You and Me and My Sleazy Friend,' 'She Looks Great When She's Knocked Up,' or my personal favorite 'Dude, Where's my Dildo?'" John stated.

Tea couldn't help but smirk when she heard the titles. "Those sound heavenly. Why don't you pop one in?"

"I'd love to 'pop one in,'" John said under his breath as he walked over to the T.V. set and inserted one of the DVDs into the player.

"This looks interesting," Tea said as she nibbled on a sandwich and watched the lovers on the screen.

"Yeah, it does," John agreed as he felt a big boner rising in his pants.

"I want you to give it to me hard and deep!" the woman on the video cried out. "Penetrate my holes! Fuck all of them!"

"Isn't she an eager beaver?" John quipped after he had taken a quick sip of his wine.

"Ohhh yeah. It's getting... rather... hot in here," Tea said as she unbuttoned her top, showing off a rather large portion of her cleavage.

John's mouth began to water as he viewed the tops of Tea's breasts. "Tea, uhhhh... do you have a video camera?"

"Sure, I do... upstairs. Why?"

"Let's forget the movie... and make our own," John suggested.

A lusty grin appeared on Tea's face. She reached for his hand. "I thought you'd never ask. Let's take it upstairs, big boy."

John had a smirk on his face as they headed up the staircase toward Tea's bedroom. "I would have brought over porn and a plate of sandwiches much, much sooner if I had known I would get the chance to fuck you," he stated.

"I wish you had," Tea responded.

Tea took him into her bedroom and started the video camera. She lay down on her bed after removing all of her clothes. "Join me, lover boy," she said to John.

John ripped off his shirt and pants and joined Tea on the bed. "Are you sure your husband won't mind?" John asked her.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him. And besides, he's probably fucking Marty right now," Tea said with a shrug.

"It's all good as long as Mr. Winky is happy," John said as he wrapped Tea's hand around his throbbing boner.

"I think Mr. Winky likes the x-rated movies. He's a bad boy, just like you, John," Tea said as she was stroking his erection.

"Will you eat him? Just like you did that sandwich?" he asked her eagerly.

"I am sure he deserves a nibble," Tea agreed as she kissed her way down his body.

"Ohhh please... Yes. YESSSSS," John cried out as she wrapped her silky lips around him and began to deep throat his cock.

"Deeper. Ohhh yes!" John moaned as she continued to give him head.

Suddenly he exploded in her mouth. "Did you like my special sauce?" he asked when she got a mouthful of semen.

"Is that what you put on those sandwiches?" Tea questioned as she wiped the sperm off her lips.

John chuckled mysteriously.

"I was wondering what that was," said Tea.


	25. Youth

Youth

She had received word that Patrick Thornhart was returning to Llanview. His reunion with Marty hadn't turned out as he had hoped. After many years, he and Marty had grown apart. Blair wasn't sure of all the details, but Patrick had sent her a letter saying he needed to see her right away.

"It's been so long. I wonder what he wants," Blair said to Tea.

"You and Patrick shared something phenomenal in your youth. I'm sure he just wants to... catch up on old times," Tea stated.

"You don't think he wants to...?" Blair's voice trailed off as she chewed her lower lip.

"Recapture some of your lost youth?" Tea finished.

"Yeah... or something like that."

"Maybe he wants to see if the spark is still there."

"Ohhh my gosh, Tea! I don't know if I..."

"Calm down, Blair. I am sure everything will be fine," Tea said. "Look, things didn't work out with you and Todd... and all your other men turned out to be asses, too. Patrick... Well, Patrick was always a good guy."

"Yes, he was. He was good... Damn good," Blair said as the memories of their youth returned one by one. There were times of laughter, passion, and sadly, there were moments of tears.

Suddenly Blair was crying. "What is it?" Tea asked, as she wrapped an arm around Blair.

"It's... it's... I guess I never got over Patrick."

Tea stroked Blair's honey-colored hair. "What you shared was amazing. And he was the father of your son," Tea said gently.

"Brendan," Blair whispered as she wiped away her tears. "I- I don't talk about it much... but I never got over losing my baby boy."

"Losing a child changes you in ways most could ever know," Tea said as she knew that pain, too. "Blair, I hope everything works out with you and Patrick. You deserve to be happy."

"I do, don't I?" Blair said softly.

~*~Three Days Later~*~

Patrick arrived in Llanview and Blair went to pick him up at the airport. "Blair!" he exclaimed as a huge grin appeared upon his face. "It's so good to see you!"

"It's great to see you, too," Blair stated as her eyes filled up with tears.

He hugged her tight, squeezing her in his muscular arms. "Are you crying?" he asked as he gazed into her eyes.

"Yeah. It's just been so long."

"It has. And I've missed you," he said sincerely.

"I missed you, too."

"How have you been?" he asked.

"I'm alright," she answered. "How about you? What happened with you and Marty?"

"She moved on," Patrick said. "It's over. And to tell you the truth, I'm relieved."

"You are?"

"Yeah. The spark just wasn't there."

Staring into his dark eyes, she understood. The spark between he and Marty had dissipated, but spark she felt for Patrick appeared to be burning as bright as ever.

"Let's go back to my place," Blair suggested.

Patrick nodded as he placed his hand in hers.

~*~LaBoulie~*~

LaBoulie was deserted. Dorian and David were on a business trip, Jack was in college, and little Sam was spending the week with Victor. "It's just you and me here?" Patrick asked as they stepped into the living room and sunk down on the couch.

"Just you and me. We have the whole house to ourselves."

"What about your kids?"

"Starr lives in California. Jack's away at college. And Sam, my dear little Sam is spending some time with his dad."

"What a shame. I was hoping to see Starr again... and I was looking forward to meeting your boys."

"Well, if you stick around long enough, I'm sure you'll meet them all."

Their gazes locked and held as she asked him the unspoken question. How long was Patrick staying? And what exactly did he want? Why did he come to Llanview?

"Blair, I-."

"Patrick-."

Patrick chuckled.

"It's wonderful to see you... but what brings you to Llanview. Why did you come?" Blair questioned.

"I came for you."

"What do you mean? After all these years...?"

"Blair, I never forgot you... and everything we shared in our youth. When I was locked up in Irene's compound... and tortured... I thought of you. I thought of you... and the son we lost. The entire time, you were on my mind."

"But... but Marty..."

"Yes, Marty was my wife... and I had to see if I could work it out with her. She and I had a son together, too."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry about Cole," Blair said sincerely. "It's so unfair you lost both of your sons."

"After we lost Cole, it all fell apart. Marty wasn't the same. She wasn't the woman I once knew. She was so full of anger... and sadness. I lost her."

"I'm sorry, Patrick," Blair said as she wrapped her arms around him to comfort him.

"When I heard about you and Todd, that you had separated yet again, I knew I had to come here... come here to you."

"I'm glad you did," Blair said as she ran a light caress up his back. She tangled her fingers in his dark hair, lightly stroking the curling strands.

"Blair, you've been through a lot. I know you're probably not ready to jump into another relationship-."

"Patrick, you're not 'another relationship.' I loved you once, very much. We shared something... phenomenal... and I don't trust anyone like I trust you," Blair whispered. "You won't hurt me like those others did. I know you won't."

"I would never hurt you," Patrick promised.

Their lips met in a hot, tender kiss. The spark was still there and it was flaming as strong as ever. Passion exploded in a heartbeat, and Patrick was stripping away Blair's clothes. There, in front of the fireplace, he slid her clothes to the floor. He stared at her in the glowing embers.

"You're beautiful, Blair. Just as lovely as I remembered," he murmured before he pulled her to him for another kiss.

Blair was frantically undressing Patrick as they kissed. They sunk down together in front of the blazing fireplace as Patrick pressed his body over hers. "Make love to me, Patrick," Blair pleaded. "I need you. Deep and hard inside me."

She stared into his eyes as the glow of the fire burned behind his gaze. No further words were exchanged as his kisses and caresses blazed across her skin. A gasp tore from her lips as he pressed his shaft deep into her fiery core.

Todd arrived at LaBoulie to find the door slightly ajar. "Jack?" he called out as he stepped into the foyer. He didn't know that his son wasn't home. Jack wasn't the type to communicate with his father. Todd wasn't aware that Jack was living at the university.

"Jack, I need to talk to you," Todd called out as he walked into the living room.

Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks, seeing Blair and Patrick coupling on the floor next to the fireplace. Todd's eyes widened and he sucked in his breath.

"Some things never change," he said as he saw Patrick's hips rising and falling with each fierce thrust into Blair.

The lovers on the floor never heard him as he turned around and walked out. Todd quietly closed the door behind him as he left LaBoulie. "What the hell?" he growled as he stared off into the distance. "Blair... Blair and Patrick?"

He clenched his fists in anger, ready to pulverize Patrick, but the more he thought of it, his expression changed, and a tiny grin took away his scowl. "If Patrick's with Blair... then that means..."

The little wheels in his head were moving at a frantic speed as his heart started to pound. But this time, it wasn't with fury. This time, a memory or an image had overtaken his mind. "Marty," he said in whisper. Memories of his youth blossomed inside his heart. It had been in this very house where he and Marty had first made love, where everything had changed for him and he could never go back to the man he was before.

"I'm going to find you, Marty. Get ready for me. I'm going to find you," he said aloud. "Because nothing is going to stop me. I swear it."


	26. Zipper

**Zipper**

Victor was dropping his son off at Blair's when he got the phone call. "Meet me at the Palace Hotel." It was Marty's voice on the phone.

He was stunned. He hadn't heard from her in months. She was supposed to be in hiding. What was she doing in Llanview?

Victor gave Sam a kiss goodbye. He said hello to Blair and her new significant other, Patrick Thornhart. Patrick, who was Marty's ex-husband... Patrick, whom Marty had claimed to have loved with all of her heart and her soul. He had been the love of her life or so she had claimed. Victor couldn't understand what had caused Marty and Patrick to drift apart.

"Victor, where are you rushing off to?" Blair asked as he headed toward the door. "Are you going to see Tea?"

Victor stood in the doorway. He looked like he was busy. Marty's message was calling him away.

"No, Tea and I are over. After we lost... our son, it was hard... it was hard for us to go on..."

Patrick stood behind Blair. He put his arm around her when Victor mentioned the son he had lost. Blair and Patrick had lost a child of their own. It was still a sore spot on their souls.

"I'm sorry," Blair said, her words sincere. "I hope everything works out for you, Victor."

"Thanks," Victor said absently, his mind on his meeting with Marty. "I gotta go now. I'll call Sam tomorrow."

"Alright," Blair said as she gently closed the door.

Minutes later, Victor arrived at the Palace Hotel. He stood in the lobby, wondering where he and Marty were supposed to meet. He really wanted to see her. It had been so long. The last time they'd been together, he had thought that he was Todd. Now everything had changed and he couldn't believe that Marty had asked him to cum on over.

*Maybe Marty and I have a chance now.* Victor was thinking.

"Are you Victor Lord Junior?" the receptionist asked as he neared the front desk.

"Yes. Yes, I am," he answered.

"Someone named Marty Saybrooke said to give you this. It's the key to her hotel room," said the woman. "You can go on up."

"Thank you," Victor said as he took the key and headed toward the elevator.

~*~o~*~

Marty stood in her hotel room, wearing a silken evening gown. There was a knock at the door. A smile came to her face as she rushed to answer it. To her surprise, it wasn't Victor who was standing at the door. It was Todd.

"Todd!" she gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"You're not an easy woman to find," he said. "I looked everywhere. I had my men checking for you in Ireland. I looked in California. I checked out all your hide-outs. I had no clue that you would be here - in Llanview."

"Why are you here, Marty? And why are you wearing that- that gown?" Todd asked.

Marty crossed her arms, as though to her hide the cleavage revealed by her lovely gown. She had worn the gown in hopes of a romantic evening with Victor. How was she to know that Todd would come knocking at the door?

"I am here to see Victor," she stated. "And it's none of your business why I am wearing this gown."

"You put on something sexy for my brother," Todd said as his jealousy burned. "I heard about the little love nest you had with him when you thought he was me."

"So how was it, Marty... fucking him?" Todd taunted. "I bet it was as awkward as hell when you found out you were sleeping with your rapist."

"He's not a rapist, Todd. You are!"

"Now leave," she insisted. "You're not welcome here. Not now... not like this!"

"What a way to greet me," he said as he pushed his way inside the door. "I was a fool to think we could still have something. I was a fool to think that you might forgive me after so many lousy years."

"I have forgiven you, Todd, but I haven't forgotten," she said as she stared into his eyes. "Please leave."

"I am not leaving until we have a little talk," Todd said.

He kicked the door closed with his foot. "We are talking, Marty. I have a lot to say."

Todd was determined as he backed Marty up into a chair. She sat there, slightly shaking. She felt scared by the wild look in Todd's eyes. He hadn't hurt her, but he was angry. He was jealous. Her only hope was that Victor would arrive and help her.

"Todd, please don't hurt me," Marty begged.

"I have wanted you all this time, but I could never make it up to you. I tried to make it up to you. I nearly died for you! It wasn't enough... but when you thought that Victor was me, you fucked HIM."

"That wasn't how it happened. I-!"

"I know how it happened. You've been with Dylan, Patrick, Victor, AND John. You've slept with all of them, but what about me? What about me, Marty? Why could you never want me?"

"You had your chance ... but you blew it. It's over now. It ended when you raped me! Accept it, Todd."

~*~o~*~

Victor stood in the hallway outside Marty's room at the Palace Hotel. Inside, he heard yelling and screaming. "That's Todd's voice!" Victor exclaimed. "I wonder what he's doing to Marty."

Victor didn't wait another second. He burst into the room to find Todd standing over Marty as they were having a violent screaming match. Todd looked over in surprise when his brother entered.

"Don't you touch her!" Victor yelled.

"Are you back for another piece of her?" Todd sneered at Victor. "You're too late. She only wants me."

Todd then put all of his attention onto Marty. He reached for her, hauling her into his arms. Her dress ripped in the process, exposing her left breast. She trembled as Todd pressed her against his chest.

"Get your hands off her!" Victor exploded. He came at his brother, his fists flying, but Todd only laughed at him.

"Marty's mine," Todd stated. "And I don't like to share."

"I don't think she wants you. Not after what you did to her. Let her go!" Victor insisted.

Todd held Marty close as he looked down into her eyes. Her eyes were wild and blue, like a restless, stormy sea. "Marty, is that true? Do you really hate me?"

"No," she said quietly. "I don't hate you, Todd."

Todd's heart thumped in his chest. Marty could feel it pounding against her breast. At this close proximity, her own heart began to flutter. She struggled to breathe as she choked on her words.

"I still love you. It's always been you," she admitted.

Todd couldn't believe it, and Victor was stunned. "What?" he gasped. "Why did you call me to come here then? Why did you want to see me, if it was Todd you've loved all along?"

"I love you both," Marty answered. "My feelings for both of you; they're all twisted. All I know is that I love you. I love BOTH of you."

"That's not possible," Todd said as he still held her. He could feel her nipples as hard points against his chest. Marty was becoming aroused. He could tell by her flushed cheeks and the sultry tone of her voice. She wanted him. Marty still loved him and she wanted him! Todd's heart soared. Marty was his!

"Todd, for the longest time, I thought Victor was you. He and I shared something special. I was so confused," she stated. "But I loved him."

Marty looked over at Victor who had an expression of disbelief plastered across his face. "I called you here today to make sense of all this. I wanted to be with you..."

"Do you want me... or do you want my brother?" Todd asked. "You can't have us both."

"Why can't I?" Marty asked. "You both want me, don't you?"

Victor nodded. He had always wanted Marty. ALWAYS. And she was going to be his. He was sure of it.

"You're mine," said Todd possessively. "I won't share you with anyone. Not even my twin brother."

Before Marty could protest, Todd's lips had settled onto hers in a fierce, passionate kiss. She surrendered her lips to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She slid her fingers into his hair.

They were kissing hungrily when Victor pulled Marty to him. Her dress tore even more as Victor tugged her out of Todd's embrace. Victor stared at her beautiful breasts which were now exposed to his gaze.

"Don't look at her," Todd hissed at his brother.

"It's not like I haven't seen it all before," said Victor. "It wasn't all that long ago that I made love to her. We made sweet, hot, passionate love."

As he spoke, Victor was inching down the zipper on the back of Marty's dress. He couldn't wait to have her naked and lying in his arms. He wanted to flaunt her sweetness and her beauty to Todd. He wanted his brother to see what it was that he could never have.

The zipper slid down, and Marty's dress fell away. She was completely naked. She had failed to wear panties when she called Victor in preparation for their date. Both men let out gasps when they noticed she wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing.

"Marty, you're so beautiful," Victor spoke. "I want you so much."

"It's me who wants you, Marty. I've waited so long. I need you, baby," Todd said in a throaty voice, heavy with longing. "I am aching. I need you so much."

Marty looked down to see the massive erection which had formed in Todd's pants. There was no doubt how much he needed her. His voice spoke volumes. He had yearned for her for so very long.

"Todd, I need you," she said. "But I need Victor, too. I need both of you."

She reached out, taking Victor's hand into hers. She raised it to her lips and tenderly pressed it against her lips. "Please say you'll both make love to me," Marty said as she looked into his eyes.

Victor was mesmerized as he bent his head, pressing a kiss to Marty's bare shoulder. Her skin was silky-smooth as he caressed it with his lips. "I missed kissing you. I missed touching you," he murmured, his lips moving toward her breasts. He latched onto a nipple hungrily as Todd looked on with lust-filled eyes.

Todd couldn't help it. He was aroused. He was horny. He had to have Marty. He had to have her now, and he didn't care what conditions she had set. Even if she insisted Victor be in the room, he was going to have her... and he was going to have her tonight!

"Touch me, baby," he said as he reached for her free hand. He placed it on his bulging cock. It was as hard as steel as she stroked it in his pants.

"Ohhh yeah," he groaned as he felt her pleasurable touch.

Victor worked to free his own cock. He pushed it against Marty's lower body, grinding it against erotically. "I have to get inside you," he groaned as he broke away from her nipples.

*I can't believe we are doing this... I can't believe...* Marty was thinking.

All thoughts were swept away when Victor lifted Marty into his embrace and carried her toward the bed. Todd followed after, his hard cock about to burst from the confines of his pants. "Todd," Marty called out as he joined her and Victor on the bed.

"Make love to me," she begged. "I want both of you to make love to me."

"Marty," Todd groaned, laying his head upon her chest.

Her flesh was still damp from Victor's intimate kiss as Todd pressed his cheek against her breast. "Todd," Marty whispered, lightly stroking his hair. "It's alright now. I forgive you. I love you. All is well."

His tears wet her chest. She loved him again. She was his again.

Todd then glanced at his brother. Victor was impatiently waiting to join in on all the fun. Why was he here? He was just an intruder. Why did Marty love him, too?

"Marty, are you sure about Victor? Are you sure...?"

"Yes," she said as she joined all of their hands and squeezed them together tightly.

"I want to be with both of you," she insisted. "This is what I want."

Todd realized this was the closest he had ever been to his brother without pulverizing him. He gazed at Marty. She was the gentle force who was uniting them. He would do this. He would do it; for her.

"Are you okay with this, Victor?" Todd asked his twin.

"Anything for Marty," Victor said. "I realized I need her. I would do anything. I just can't lose her. Not again."

"Stop talking," Marty said as she softly pressed her fingers against Victor's lips. "Both of you be quiet. And fuck me."

A smile tugged at Todd's lips when he heard Marty's words. "I'm going to fuck you alright. Hard and deep and fast."

Marty smirked at him. "Save some for Victor," she teased.

"He can have whatever's left over."

Marty giggled as Todd freed his raging cock and slid himself on top of her. It was going to be a wild night; a wild night for love.

**The End**

_Author's Note: Another story has ended. For every two that I end, I plan to start a new one. It's my incentive for finishing stories. Hope you enjoyed this one's final chapter._


End file.
